The Curse of the Diamond Dagger
by Anna Sparrow
Summary: Finally! An Update! Set 16 years after PotC, Jack Sparrow's niece, Anna, finds herself pusued by Barbossa's cousin, who is seeking revenge on Jack... P.S. this is also a bit of a romance... plz r&r.
1. Prolouge: Anna

Eleven-year-old Anna Sparrow stood on the deck of her uncle's ship, the Black Pearl. Her shirt and breeches rippled softly in the breeze and her long, dark red hair was tied back. A worn scarlet bandana kept stray strands from blowing into her face. The long sword that hung from her belt looked almost too large for her to handle. Almost. Her sun-tanned skin glowed softly in the sunset and her sharp green eyes twinkled. She would have been stunning if not for the boyish clothes she wore all of the time. She was still very pretty, though, despite her tom-boyishness.  
  
"Anna?"  
  
Anna turned to see her uncle, Captain Jack Sparrow, stagger over with a rum bottle in his hand. "Yes, Uncle Jack?"  
  
"Anna I need to talk to yeh."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I think. yes. I think it is high time you become a proper young lady, Anna."  
  
"Uncle, you have been drinking again, haven't you."  
  
"What? No!"  
  
"Then what are you doing with a half empty bottle of rum in your hand?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Right. Now give me the bottle." Anna reached up and snatched the bottle from her uncle's hand. "To bed with you now, Jack."  
  
Jack's sword was suddenly against her throat. Anna sighed and drew her own sword. It was nothing new to be at her uncle's sword point. She brought hers to up to sweep Jack's away, but his would not budge.  
  
"Uncle Jack. what is wrong with you?"  
  
"Give me the rum, love."  
  
Sighing, Anna gave her uncle back the rum and returned her sword to its scabbard.  
  
Jack put his away, also.  
  
Grabbing a rope, the eleven-year-old pirate swung down onto the main deck and disappeared into the cabin as she always did when she and Jack had fights.  
  
Jack, on the other hand, gulped down the rest of the rum and grabbed the wheel of the Pearl. Most of the crew avoided him after the fights he and Anna often had. Anna was Jack's niece and only surviving relative. She was the daughter of his only sister and sibling, Sarah Sparrow, who was unmarried and had an illegitimate child with James Davin, the captain of the Navigator. Sarah had died some years ago and Anna took the name Sparrow instead of Davin.  
  
Jack sighed. I should really go and talk to her. After all, her father appointed me her guardian. Jack had been there the day James Davin was killed in a duel with Commodore Norrington of the British Navy. All that James had told Jack before the duel was: 'Take care on Anna for me. When she comes of age, take her to my ship. It is hers now.' He witnessed the duel as well as Anna, though she did not understand at the time. She did not know her father well or like him much for that matter, so it was really nothing to her. She had seen death before. She was with Jack at her mother's deathbed.  
  
"You there!" he called suddenly to one of the crew. "Take the wheel."  
  
"Aye, Cap'n." The sailor came and took the wheel from Jack. Jack then turned and slid down the stairs. He knocked on Anna's door. No answer.  
  
"Anna."  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Anna."  
  
"I said go away!"  
  
Sighing, Jack pushed open the door and entered. Anna was lying face down on her bed sobbing into her pillow.  
  
"Anna, we have to talk."  
  
"I don't want to!"  
  
"Anna, please."  
  
"Don't 'Anna, please' me! You have pulled your sword on me six times this week!"  
  
Jack sighed. "Anna."  
  
"I don't want to hear anymore of it!"  
  
"ANNA!" Jack yelled suddenly, causing the girl to jump. "Listen to me! I am sorry for what I have done in the past, but it's the past now. I am not the greatest foster father, and I am sorry for that, but I gave ya all I have."  
  
"I know you have, Uncle, and I wouldn't ask for any more." She took her uncle's hand.  
  
Jack smiled. "Oh and by the way, what I said was true, yer mother wanted ya to become a young lady. but you don't have to if yeh do not want it. But a few courses in manners would be good."  
  
Anna rolled her eyes. "I have more manners than you, Jack. And I have been raised on a pirate ship. Just to let you know, I have read every book I can possibly get my hands on about manners and customs and the British Navy. Relax. I could pass by unnoticed through the middle of the British Navy." She smiled.  
  
"Yer right."  
  
"When am I wrong?"  
  
Jack wiped Anna's tears away and wrapped his arms around her. "Good question. I don't know."  
  
"That's because you are drunk most of the time."  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"It is!"  
  
"Ok. it is."  
  
"I told you I am always right."  
  
"Yes, yes, I know. No need to rub it in."  
  
Anna smiled. "There is always a need."  
  
"No, there isn't."  
  
"Yes, there is."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Hey, Jack."  
  
"What."  
  
"Do you have any rum left?"  
  
"And what makes yeh think I am going to give yeh any?"  
  
"Well. I am your favorite niece."  
  
"Yer my only niece, Anna."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Not until yer thirteen."  
  
"Fine. Be that way."  
  
"Good. I will."  
  
The door burst open suddenly and Anamaria stepped in.  
  
"Captain! There's a storm coming! You are needed on deck."  
  
Jack and Anna jumped up at the same time. "No, Anna. Stay here."  
  
"No force is going to keep me in this room, Jack."  
  
"Fine. Let's go." The three rushed out onto the deck.  
  
"It's going to be a nasty one and we're heading straight into it!" Anna exclaimed.  
  
"Turn this ship around now!" Jack yelled to the crew.  
  
"We can't, Captain!" someone shouted. "Look."  
  
Jack wheeled around and cursed. Behind them and closing in fast was a ship. The Devastator, it was called and was captained by Benjamin Dova, the cousin of Jack's deceased archenemy, Captain Barbossa.  
  
"Dova."  
  
Jack jumped. He had not heard Anna come up next to him. He nodded and yelled to the crew. "Get the sails down now and anchor the ship! We won't run from this fight!"  
  
The crew obeyed instantly. Anna joined the men who were taking down the sails. Because she was smaller and more nimble than the rest of the crew, she was usually up near the highest sails. It was one of the most dangerous jobs on the ship, especially during storms, but Anna had done it so many times she was comfortable with it. Too comfortable.  
  
Just as she grabbed one of the ropes, a strong wind came. It snapped the rope, which had been weak anyway and Anna lost her balance. She barely had time to let out a scream before she smacked into one of the masts. The force of the blow knocked her unconscious. Her grip loosened on the rope and she fell to the deck.  
  
Jack looked up just in time to see her smack into the mast. "ANNA!" he yelled. Jumping over anything in his path, he ran to her. He reached her just after she hit the deck. He was at her side so quickly that it hardly seemed he had been so far away at the first. Scooping her up, Jack carried her to her cabin. He kicked the door open and went inside. Laying her on the bed, he checked for any wounds or broken bones. There was a gash on the side of her head, but noting was broken. Closing his eyes, Jack wondered, Why her?  
  
"Captain?" Jack turned around to see Anamaria in the doorway. "Will she be okay, Captain?"  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Captain, you are needed on deck."  
  
"I will be there in a moment."  
  
"Captain! They're here!" came a shout from the deck. Jack rushed out. Dova's ship was parallel to the Pearl now and his men were swinging over. Drawing his sword, Jack closed Anna's door and raced to join the fight.  
  
"Cap'n!" called one of the crew. "They're loadin' the cannons!"  
  
"Load ours, then!" Jack yelled.  
  
"Aye Cap'n. Load the cannons!"  
  
"Jack Sparrow," came a sinister voice from behind him. "We finally meet."  
  
"Benjamin Dova." Jack raised his sword and turned around.  
  
"You will pay for what you did to my cousin."  
  
"I will pay, will I? Yeh forgot one thing, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Well in that case." Dova turned to leave, but a split second later, he whipped around and attacked Jack. Jack barely raised his sword in time to counter, and the fight began.  
  
~*~  
  
Anna came to consciousness rather quickly. The side of her head felt very wet. She reached up and touched it. When her hand came away, it was covered in her crimson blood. She took a deep breath and pushed herself into a sitting position. That's when she heard the shouts and cannon blasts. The ship rocked suddenly and she nearly fell of the bed. But she still couldn't understand. "Who is attacking us?" she asked herself aloud. The memories flooded back. Without another word, she grabbed her sword and rushed out onto deck.  
  
What she saw was utter chaos. Cannon fire rocked the ship and there was blood everywhere. She barely had time to register it all before a man attacked her. In a fury of moves, she finally slit his throat with a lucky sweep. Wiping sweat away, she searched for Jack.  
  
She found him, on the upper deck fighting a man she guessed was Dova. She watched the battle, not caring what was happening around her. Dova seemed to be a better swordsman, but Jack was more agile. Suddenly, Dova's leg lashed out and he kicked Jack's sword out of his hand. Jack stepped back away from him. Dova closed in on Jack, an evil grin spreading across his face.  
  
"I want this to be nice and slow and painful," he said and he raised his sword.  
  
"JACK! NO!" Anna screamed. She rushed towards Dova. Dova cackled.  
  
"What's this? You have a young girl fighting for you Jack? I am ashamed. I thought you could do better."  
  
Anna stopped a few feet away from Dova. "I am no little girl, Dova. I am Anna Sparrow. Remember it." She attacked Dova so suddenly and so fiercely that he was taken by complete surprise. He sprang back and raised his sword just in time to counter her attack.  
  
The fight continued on so intensely, that it felt like hours before either of them actually gained anything on the other. But it was really only a matter of minutes before Anna was able to knock Dova's sword from his hand. He hesitated for only a second before drawing a dagger from a hidden pocket and slicing. Anna fell back with a cry of pain and dropped her sword.  
  
"What better way to get revenge on Captain Jack Sparrow than killing his daughter."  
  
"I am not his daughter."  
  
"What are you then."  
  
"His niece."  
  
"It does not matter. It works either way." He raised the dagger to strike. Anna readied herself for the final blow, but it never came. She began to dizzy and the last thing she heard was Dova's cry of rage as he fell into the water.  
  
~*~  
  
Jack watched with delight as Dova swam back to his ship and ordered his men to fall back. Cheers of victory came from the crew. Jack turned to Anna, expecting to see her there, smiling at him, but instead found her sprawled unconscious on the deck.  
  
"Anna!" He rushed to her and lifted her into his arms. "No." Slowly, he made his way down to her cabin. The crew stopped cheering when the saw him and fell completely silent. No one dared to move. Jack went into the cabin and closed the door behind him. He laid Anna on the bed and looked her over. No significant wounds other than the deep gash that ran from her right shoulder to the top of her left breast and the gash on her temple from earlier. He knew he would have to let the wounds heal on their own. The gash on her temple might not leave a scar if she was lucky, but the one across her chest would. Jack brushed some hair from her face and sighed. He knew what he had to do now. Dova would be searching for her as well as him. Softly, to himself, he whispered: "It is time yeh go back to yer ship, my niece. It will be the safest place for you." Leaning over, he kissed her lightly on the forehead before turning and going to her desk to work out what needed to be done before Anna returned to her father's ship, the Navigator. 


	2. Chapter 1: Port Royal

Author's note: I forgot to do this the first time..soooooo.. my friends and I own everyone 'cept Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Barbossa, the governor, Gibbs, Anamaria and Norrington. Disney owns them.  
  
~*~  
  
The Navigator pulled effortlessly into Port Royal, Jamaica. Her crew was the finest in the Caribbean, the finest pirates, that is. The captain stood at the wheel, looking out over the sparkling blue waters of the Caribbean.  
  
"Captain Davin, we're pulling into port. Captain Davin?"  
  
Anna Davin looked over at her fist mate. "Thank you, Calvin. Devin!"  
  
"Yes, Captain?"  
  
"You, Calvin and I will go ashore. Ready a boat!"  
  
"Yes, Captain."  
  
Anna looked back out over the sea. "It has been nine years since I was here last." she muttered to herself. "When I was just a lass. That bloody fool of a father of mine got himself killed in a duel with a British officer. And I got the ship." She spread her arms as wide as possible. "My pride and joy."  
  
"Captain?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The boat is ready."  
  
"Thank you, Devin; I will be there in a moment."  
  
"Aye, Captain."  
  
"Oh and Devin, make sure you tell your brother to call me Miss Anna, savvy?"  
  
"Aye, Captain."  
  
"You, too."  
  
"Aye Cap. Yes, Miss Anna."  
  
Anna smiled and went below. When she came back up she was dressed in her finest gown, a drastic change from her breeches and shirt. Her hair was combed and tied back. A whistle from one of the crew brought sharpness from the captain that the dress all but hid.  
  
"The next man who whistles will be charged with mutiny and tossed overboard."  
  
"Aye, Captain."  
  
"Good. I will be going now. Any trouble and the provoker will be shot." She climbed into the rowboat after Calvin and Devin.  
  
"Aye, Captain."  
  
The rowboat began to lower. It hit the water with a splash. Usually, the spray of the water bothered women, but not Anna. She had loved the spray of the sea since she was a little girl.  
  
"So, where are we going, Captain?" asked Calvin.  
  
"The governor's house."  
  
"Captain, are you sure."  
  
"Yes, Calvin. Keep rowing."  
  
"Aye, Captain."  
  
Anna began to hum to herself. "Yo ho, Yo ho, a pirate's life for me."  
  
"Captain?"  
  
"Yes, Devin?"  
  
"We're docking."  
  
"Good. From now on, you will call me Miss Anna, savvy?"  
  
"Aye, Captain."  
  
She glared at them. "Now, help me out."  
  
The two men lifted Anna onto the dock. The deck master came forward. "Good day, miss. How may I help you?"  
  
"You may tie my boat to the dock."  
  
"It will cost you a shilling. May I have your name, please?"  
  
"Sarah Alex."  
  
"Well, Miss Alex, a shilling please."  
  
"Oh, of course." She dug a shilling from her belt pouch and handed it to the deck master.  
  
"Thank you, miss."  
  
Anna nodded and walked down the deck. Devin and Calvin followed her.  
  
"Now, we go up to the governor's manor."  
  
"Yes, Miss Anna."  
  
~*~  
  
Will Turner sat in his study reading a letter from Jack Sparrow.  
  
"'And a young woman may be arriving at yer home soon. She goes by the name Anna. That is all I will tell yeh. Jack.'"  
  
Will sighed. "Knowing Jack."  
  
"Will?" Will turned around to see his beautiful wife, Elizabeth, standing in the doorway. "Is anything the matter?"  
  
"No, Elizabeth. Nothing is wrong."  
  
"Well, if nothing is wrong, I will be going into town today."  
  
"Are the children accompanying you, my love?"  
  
"Felicity is."  
  
Will nodded and returned to the letter. "Jack is sending someone to visit us."  
  
"When?"  
  
"He did not say."  
  
"That is just like him."  
  
"Father?"  
  
Will looked up at his son. "Yes, Alex?"  
  
"There are two men and a girl in the hall asking for you."  
  
"Thank you, Alex."  
  
Standing, Will offered his arm to Elizabeth and they walked out to the hall.  
  
"Good day, Governor Turner," the young girl said stepping forward. "I am Anna Davin, Captain of the Navigator. I believe Captain Jack Sparrow sent you a letter about my coming."  
  
"He sent something like that."  
  
"Mother?" Felicity Turner stood at the top of the stairs. "Who is this?"  
  
"Felicity, that is not polite."  
  
"It is quite all right, Mrs. Turner." She turned to Felicity. "I am Anna Davin, Cap."  
  
"Captain of the Navigator."  
  
Anna looked to see a young man standing behind Governor and Mrs. Turner. He was a half a head taller than her with shoulder-length brown hair that was tied back and stunning brown eyes and a soft smile she noticed right away.  
  
"You have heard of me?"  
  
"Yes, often. I am Alexander Turner. It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Davin."  
  
"And you, Master Turner."  
  
Alexander took Anna's hand and kissed it lightly. Her expression did not change.  
  
"Alex, why don't you show Miss Davin around?"  
  
"Yes, Father."  
  
Anna turned to her companions. "Calvin, Devin, go back to the ship and make sure no one is causing trouble."  
  
"Yes, Captain." The two men turned and left.  
  
Anna sighed. "They'll never learn." Alex smiled and offered his arm to her, but she politely declined it. He nodded and started up the stairs.  
  
~*~  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow stood at the wheel of his ship, the Black Pearl.  
  
"Captain?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Over there. Isn't that the Navigator?"  
  
"Aye, it is. Anna's here."  
  
"How do yeh know, Cap'n? Ye have not seen 'er in four years."  
  
"Because this is the only other place she could go except the Pearl."  
  
"I see. What'da you want us to do, Captain?"  
  
"Pull up next to her and anchor."  
  
"Aye, Captain." The sailor turned to the rest of the crew. "You heard him! Get to work!" The crew began to scurry around as Jack steered the Pearl towards the Navigator. Welcoming shouts came from the crew of the Navigator as the Pearl pulled up. Jack saw Calvin and Devin Alex climbing aboard the ship. Just as the anchors touched bottom, Jack grabbed a rope and swung across onto the deck of the Navigator.  
  
"Welcome aboard the Navigator, Captain Sparrow," Devin Alex said, walking towards Jack. "I am afraid Captain Davin is not here right now. She is up at the governor's manor, if you're looking for her."  
  
"Thank yeh." Jack searched for a name, but could not find it.  
  
"Devin."  
  
"Yes, Devin. Thank yeh. Anamaria!" A colored woman in her mid forties stepped up next to Jack. "I want yeh to watch after the ship. I be going up to the governor's manor for a while. Take care o' her."  
  
"Aye, Captain."  
  
Jack swung into the boat Calvin was just making ready to leave. "I will be back soon." The boat began to lower and Jack disappeared.  
  
~*~  
  
Anna stood on the balcony outside the second floor study. "The view of the bay is wonderful from here, Mr. Turner!" she exclaimed. Leaning over the railing, she let the soft ocean breeze catch her hair. Alex Turner smiled.  
  
"Will you please call me Alex? Everyone else does."  
  
Anna turned and smiled back. "Of course. Let's start fresh." She held out her hand. "I am Anna."  
  
Alex took her hand and kissed it. "I am Alex. It is a pleasure to meet you, Anna."  
  
"And you, Alex." She suddenly burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
"What is so amusing out here?" came a girl's voice. Felicity Turner stood in the doorway, looking at the pair sternly, her arms folded over her chest.  
  
"Nothing, Felicity. Now go away."  
  
Felicity ignored her brother. "Miss Davin, there is a man wanting to see you in the hall."  
  
"Who could it be?"  
  
"My father would not say. He said you would know."  
  
"Jack Sparrow?"  
  
Alex looked at her in shock. "You know Captain Jack Sparrow?"  
  
"Yes, and I am one of the few who does not have to call him 'captain'. He is my uncle."  
  
Felicity looked horrified. "Your uncle is an infamous pirate captain?!?"  
  
"Is there a problem with that?"  
  
"Well, maybe! Miss Davin, I am sure you know the laws."  
  
"I am quite sure I do. Now run along and tell my uncle I will be down in a moment."  
  
"I certainly will not! You've no right to tell me what to do, you. you pirate!"  
  
"Felicity! Apologize!" Alex yelled at his sister.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Yes! There is no harm in having Captain Sparrow here. He is not going to kill us all or anything."  
  
"How, do we know that, Alex?"  
  
"Because he is a friend of Father's and Mother's."  
  
"That still does not."  
  
"Go now, Felicity, before I tell Mother you have been accusing our guest of being a pirate." Felicity paled and ran off.  
  
"Thank you, Alex," Anna whispered.  
  
"It was no problem. I am used to dealing with her everyday."  
  
Anna looked down at her feet.  
  
"What is the matter, Anna?"  
  
"What she said was true, Alex."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Alex! Miss Davin!" Will Turner's voice floated up the stairs.  
  
"I will tell you later." And with that, she started out the door. Alex followed her.  
  
~*~  
  
Will sighed. What is taking that boy so long? I sent Felicity up five minutes ago. They should be down here by now.  
  
"Sorry we took so long, Father."  
  
Will looked up to see Anna and Alex coming down the stairs. Finally!  
  
"Uncle Jack!" Anna exclaimed, running the rest of the way down the stairs and throwing herself into Jack Sparrow's arms. It was Will's turn to look shocked.  
  
"Jack, she is your niece?"  
  
"Aye, she is. My one and only." Jack held Anna out at arms length and looked her over carefully. "Yeh have grown so much since I have last seen ya."  
  
"I wonder why. it's been four years."  
  
"Yes it has."  
  
Will spoke up suddenly. "I think Alex and I will leave you alone for a while, and let you catch up on the past four years."  
  
"No, that's really okay. As long as I know Uncle Jack hasn't been caught yet, we are all set."  
  
"She's right."  
  
Alex looked over at his father who looked back and shrugged.  
  
"I have an idea!" Anna said suddenly. "Why don't I take everyone down to see my ship?" Alex looked at her and smiled. "I'd like that a lot." He offered his arm to her and this time she accepted.  
  
"Anna," Jack called. "We will meet you down there."  
  
"All right." Anna and Alex disappeared out the door. Will turned to Jack.  
  
"You did not tell me she was your niece."  
  
"Well."  
  
"And how did you know she was coming here, if you had not seen her for three years?"  
  
"She wrote me a letter. and I wrote back and so on and so forth."  
  
"But why here and why now?"  
  
"It was most opportune."  
  
"I see."  
  
"And I wanted you to meet her. She really is a wonderful young woman, considering she was raised on the Pearl."  
  
"She was what?"  
  
"Aye, well it is a long story. She lived with her mother. Her mother died when she was four. Then she was sent to be with her father, but he died when she was six, and I took her under my care until she was eleven when some uncontrollable circumstances took her back to her father's ship."  
  
To Jack's surprise, Will smiled. "I never knew you could do something like that, Jack. That was very kind of you."  
  
"Well. She did keep me under some control. I didn't drink as much those five years she lived on the Pearl with me and my crew."  
  
"As much, Jack?"  
  
"Well, a little less."  
  
Will smiled. "Well, knowing Alex, they are still not down there. Let's beat them to the dock."  
  
"Great idea."  
  
With a nod of agreement, Jack and Will walked out into the sunlit yard.  
  
~*~  
  
"This place is wonderful!" Anna exclaimed, picking up one of the swords on display.  
  
"Excuse me miss, but." the shopkeeper began, but Anna cut him off.  
  
"How much is this sword?" she asked, balancing it on her finger and flipping it around, giving both the shopkeeper and Alex a start. "I could use a new one. This is perfect."  
  
"Um. Miss."  
  
"How much is the sword?" Alex asked.  
  
"300 shillings, good sir."  
  
Alex laid the money on the counter. Anna looked at him, dumbfounded. Taking her arm he lead her out, grabbing the scabbard as they left.  
  
"Alex," Anna said, rounding on her companion. "You did NOT have to do that!"  
  
"I know that man. He does not like women very much."  
  
"I see. But that still."  
  
"Alexander?"  
  
Alex looked up to see his mother and Felicity standing in front of them. His mother had a look of sternness on her face and Felicity looked smug. "I am sorry, Mother, we were going." Alex did not want to tell his mother what they were really going to do.  
  
"You were going where?"  
  
"Alex was just showing me around the town. The last time I was here was when I was six and I don't remember much."  
  
"I see. Do not get into any trouble."  
  
"Not to worry, Mother." Alex said. Elizabeth turned and walked away. Felicity glared at her brother for a moment and then followed her mother down the street.  
  
Alex turned to Anna. "Thank you! Thank you so very much!"  
  
"It was not a problem. It worked on my uncle all the time." Alex smiled.  
  
A young man a little older than Alex suddenly bumped onto Anna. "Oh, miss, I am terribly sorry," he said.  
  
"It is quite all right."  
  
"Nice try, James," Alex said coldly. Anna looked at him.  
  
"Alex Turner, what a surprise. This young woman is with you?"  
  
"Yes, she is."  
  
"Alex, what is going on?" Anna asked, but neither of them heard her.  
  
"She certainly could have done better." Alex's face reddened as James turned to Anna. "I am James Aden." He took Anna's hand and kissed it lightly.  
  
"Anna Sparrow," she said tightly.  
  
"Sparrow?" James said thoughtfully. "I have heard that name before. You do not have any relations with the infamous pirate Jack Sparrow, do you?"  
  
"It is Captain Jack Sparrow, and yes. He is my uncle." James took a step back. Alex started.  
  
"Interesting. I would like to see you again before you leave, Anna Sparrow." James smiled at Anna.  
  
"Well, we should probably get down to the ship. I don't want to keep my father or Captain Sparrow waiting," Alex interrupted. Anna nodded in agreement.  
  
"Nor do I. Let's be going. It was a pleasure meeting you, James. Perhaps I will see you again." The two headed down the street, leaving James sanding there. Anna slipped her new sword onto her belt, and then linked her arm with Alex's. After James was out of sight, Anna stopped.  
  
"I do not like him one bit," she whispered to Alex.  
  
"Neither do I. He and I have never gotten along. His father is the town blacksmith now, but many still come to my father. He is a better blacksmith than Mr. Aden."  
  
"I see." Anna nodded and turned to leave.  
  
"Anna, wait."  
  
"Yes, Alex."  
  
"You told James your name was Anna Sparrow."  
  
"Yes, well, it is. I changed it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'll tell you later. Let's hurry. Jack gets impatient."  
  
~*~  
  
When they arrived at the dock, Jack and Will were already there. Jack showed them to where the rowboat was and they all climbed in. Calvin Alex, who was Anna's first mate, arrived a few moments later and after a short introduction, he rowed them out to the ship.  
  
"She's beautiful, Anna!" Alex exclaimed, as he climbed up onto the deck on the Navigator. "Everything I imagined a ship would be like."  
  
A man in his late twenties came forward and greeted Jack and Anna.  
  
"Alex, Governor, this is my second mate, Devin Alex. He is Calvin's brother." Anna said to Alex and Will.  
  
"Anna, if I may call you that," Will began. Anna nodded her approval. "I would like you, Captain Jack, Calvin and Devin to join us for supper this evening." Alex grinned at the suggestion.  
  
"That would be an honor, Governor."  
  
"It is Will."  
  
"That would be an honor, Will," Anna said again, and curtsied. "But if you all will excuse me, I am going to go change into something more comfortable for a while." She turned and disappeared through a door nearby. Jack, Alex and Will took seats on some barrels. There was an odd silence.  
  
Alex broke it. "I have always been fascinated by your travels, Captain Sparrow."  
  
Jack looked at Alex. "Yeh haven't heard the half of it." Will smiled.  
  
"I'd like to."  
  
"Well, come with me."  
  
Alex looked at his father who nodded. Jack and Alex stood and walked across a plank connecting the Navigator to the Black Pearl.  
  
Will leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. The sun warmed his skin and he felt like he had sixteen years ago, looking out over the sea into the horizon.  
  
"Will?" Will jumped and moved his hand to his sword. Suddenly he remembered it was not there. "I did not mean to frighten you." Anna stood looking at him. She had changed into breeches and a shirt, and held a sword in each hand. "Could you tell me which is the better one? I have a hard time telling. And from what Jack and Alex have told me, you should be able to help." She took a seat and handed him one of the swords. He looked it over. He balanced on his hand, flipped it a couple of times and checked the blade over.  
  
"How old is this sword?"  
  
"Nine years, at the least."  
  
"I see. It is a very fine blade. You have taken good care of it. There are a few nicks in the blade but nothing un-fixable."  
  
Anna nodded. "Now, this one. I bought it this morning." She handed it to him. "Well actually, Alex bought it for me."  
  
Will nearly dropped the sword. "That's interesting."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He won't even look at most girls."  
  
"Oh. Well I am not 'most girls', am I?"  
  
Will laughed. "No, you are not. Anna, you have some special hold over my son that even my Elizabeth can't get." He focused his attention to the sword he now held. "Anna, how long did it take you to find this sword?"  
  
"I don't know, not long. It was the first one I picked up."  
  
Will smiled. "It is one of the ones I made."  
  
Anna smiled back. "I have picked a good sword, then."  
  
"It will serve you well." He handed the sword back to her and leaned against the wall.  
  
She smiled at him, a beautiful smile, and then disappeared through the same door as earlier. When she came back out, the sword Will had made was buckled around her waist. She also wore a black coat over her shirt, thigh- high leather boots and a scarlet bandana. Her long, dark red hair fell loose past her shoulders and her bright green eyes gleamed in the fading sunlight. She had an air about her that said no nonsense and her stance was that of a hardened sea captain. Will would have been surprised, if not for the conversation he and Jack had had about her earlier. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jack and Alex cross back onto the Navigator. He smiled when Alex stopped dead in his tracks after catching sight of Anna. She must have seen it too, for she smiled at Alex and walked over to him.  
  
"My clothes don't scare you, do they?" she asked playfully. It took Alex a split second to process what she had said before smiling at her.  
  
"Not at all. Actually, they seem to fit you better than that dress you were wearing." Anna laughed. "You catch on quick."  
  
"I always have." Alex laughed, too, and stepped down onto the deck. Jack, rolling his eyes, grabbed a nearby rope and swung past Alex and Anna. He mumbled under his breath as he walked over and sat next to Will. Will smiled.  
  
"Too slow for you, Jack?" he asked.  
  
"Just a bit." Will smiled. Jack smiled back, and then looked at his niece. "I have never seen Anna act this way before. She has never really shown her feelings like this."  
  
"Same with Alex."  
  
Jack sighed. "When's supper going to be?"  
  
"Soon. We should be going. Alex!"  
  
Alex jumped and turned to his father. "Yes, Father?"  
  
"It is time to go."  
  
"Aren't Anna and Captain Sparrow coming with us?"  
  
"Jack and I will meet you there," Anna spoke up. Will nodded and Alex turned to her.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I need to get changed. I can't just wear this. It's not proper."  
  
Alex nodded and smiled. Anna turned to leave, but Alex grabbed her arm and kissed her lightly. He then turned and followed his father to the boat Devin was readying for them. Anna stood frozen to the spot, touching her face. She watched Alex disappear from sight, and then turned to Jack.  
  
"Oh don't say anything."  
  
"I wasn't going to."  
  
"Good." Anna started towards her cabin to change into proper dinner clothing. As she walked, Jack whistled at her, and she pushed him hard on the chest, forcing him over the side and into the water. Anna looked over the side just as Jack surfaced. She was laughing hard along with both their crews. Jack glared at her.  
  
"Yeh find this funny?"  
  
"Oh yes, very."  
  
Jack raised a very wet eyebrow. She tossed him a rope. "I suggest you change into something dryer before we leave." With that she turned and walked away.  
  
"Wait! Aren't ye going to help me up?"  
  
"No. Get yourself up." With that, she disappeared from his sight. 


	3. Chapter 2: Suppertime Surprises

Author's note: I wrote the prologue and chapter 1 by myself. From here on I want to thank Jacky Miller and Fay McBride for their help. ~~~Anna Sparrow~~~  
  
~*~  
  
Alex paced back and forth across his room. He had not left it since returning home. He did not want to face his father after what he had done today. For the thousandth time, he asked himself, why did I kiss her? There was no just answer. It had just felt right. Shaking his head, he sat on the bed. There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Alex."  
  
Alex sighed. "Not now, Felicity. Go away."  
  
Felicity pushed the door open. She was already dressed in her dinner things. "Mother and Father want to see you."  
  
"Tell them I will be down after I dress for supper."  
  
"Hurry, then." Felicity turned and left. Alex sighed and changed. He slowly walked down the stairs; ready for the lecture he would be facing from his parents. They were waiting for him in the dining room. Felicity was there, too. Oh no, if she finds out, I'll never hear the end of it.  
  
"Alex, sit," his mother told him. He obeyed.  
  
"Now Alex--" his father began.  
  
"I didn't mean it!"  
  
"Mean what, Alex?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Nothing, Mother," he said, relaxing. His father had not said anything. Elizabeth eyed her son warily before continuing.  
  
"Alex, what your father was trying to say is that you and your sister need to be on your best behavior for our guests tonight."  
  
Alex nodded. "Of course, Mother."  
  
"Mother," Felicity whined. "Why can't I know who is coming?"  
  
"You will be having supper in the kitchen before our guests arrive and you will be spending the evening up in your room."  
  
"But Mother! It is not fair! Why does Alex get to stay up?"  
  
"He is sixteen, Felicity, and you are not. When you are sixteen, you can stay for supper, but for now, off to the kitchen with you," Will said sternly.  
  
"Yes, Father." Felicity turned and left. Alex stood to leave, but his parents stopped him.  
  
"Alex," Elizabeth said softly. "Your father told me everything that happened today."  
  
"And you are not mad?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"Elizabeth, if you will excuse me, I need to speak with Alex alone."  
  
"Of course." She leaned over and kissed Will before leaving. As soon as she was gone, Will looked at Alex.  
  
"I didn't tell your mother about that kiss, Alex, if that is what you have been sweating about this whole time."  
  
Alex felt his face redden. "Are you upset with me, Father?"  
  
"Not at all, Alex."  
  
"It just felt so right."  
  
Will smiled reassuringly. "I understand how you feel. Now go and change your shirt. You are soaked." Alex nodded and hurried upstairs to change. When he entered his room, he shut the door and smiled. No one knew except himself and his father. "And Captain Sparrow and Anna and both of their crews. I am done for." He leaned against the door. "It is only a matter of time before Mother and Felicity find out."  
  
"Alex!" his father's voice floated up the stairs. He opened the door.  
  
"I will be down in a moment." He shut the door again, threw off his shirt and grabbed a new one from his dresser. He yanked it on and pulled out his hair tie. Taking the brush from the dresser, he brushed out his hair and retied it. Straightening his shirt, he opened the door and rushed out. When he got to the top of the stairs, he stopped. Anna and Jack stood in the foyer, along with Calvin and Devin Alex. Anna's arms were folded across her chest and she looked none too happy. Her hair was dripping and she was dressed in a shirt and breeches. Alex ran down the stairs and stopped behind his father. When Anna saw him, her expression changed completely.  
  
She seemed to read his thoughts. "Jack pushed me into the water."  
  
"It is no more than yeh deserve," Jack muttered.  
  
Anna wheeled on him. "I'll get my revenge, Jack, and it won't be pretty."  
  
Jack grinned. "I'd like to see yeh try."  
  
"What is going on here?" Elizabeth came in to the room. "Oh! Welcome, Captain Sparrow, Miss Davin." She paused.  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot. This is Calvin and Devin Alex, Anna's first and second mates," Jack said. Elizabeth smiled.  
  
"It is a pleasure to have you, Calvin. Devin."  
  
"It is a pleasure to be here, Mrs. Turner," Calvin said, bowing. Devin bowed, too. Elizabeth now turned to Jack and Anna. "It is wonderful to see you again. I am glad you could make it for supper. Miss Davin, what happened to you?"  
  
"Jack pushed me into the water after I dressed, and I have only one dress."  
  
"Well then! Come with me. I'm sure I have something for you to wear."  
  
"Oh, no, that is really okay."  
  
"Nonsense. Come." She took Anna's hand and led her up the stairs. Alex turned to his father, who sighed.  
  
"Anyway, come and relax. Dinner will be served soon." They all followed Will into the first floor study.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh, Mistress Turner, it is lovely!" Anna exclaimed. She held up a dress of dark blue velvet and red silk trimmed in gold to herself. "But it won't fit."  
  
"Of course it will. Have you ever worn a corset?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I am sure I have an extra somewhere."  
  
"No, really."  
  
"I don't like them either." Elizabeth shifted. "I hate them, but then again, who has any say?"  
  
"Good point. By the way, you can call me Anna."  
  
"You can call me Elizabeth."  
  
Anna smiled and took off her shirt. Elizabeth started. There was a long, white scar from Anna's right shoulder to the top of her left breast. "What happened?"  
  
"It is a long story."  
  
"Tell me please."  
  
Anna sighed. "When I was eleven Jack's ship was attacked by Captain Barbossa's cousin, Captain Dova. We, well, Dova and I faced off and, this is the result." She pointed to the scar. "It is really no big deal."  
  
Elizabeth nodded and went to the wardrobe to find a corset. "Here we go." She pulled one out. "This may be painful."  
  
~*~  
  
Alex paced back and forth nervously. So far, no one had said anything about him and Anna. So far.  
  
"Alex, sit," said his father. Alex shook his head and continued to pace. Will sighed.  
  
"Alex, there is nothing to be nervous about. Unless Anna says something, your mother is not going to find out for a while."  
  
"It is not so much Mother finding out, but Felicity. You know how she is. She gossips all the time. The whole town would find out by the end of the week."  
  
"True."  
  
"So she can't find out."  
  
"My lips are sealed," Jack said.  
  
"The captain would kill us if we said anything. I mean that literally," Devin mused. Calvin nodded.  
  
"She would, too, wouldn't she," Jack laughed.  
  
"I hope we did not keep you all waiting too long," came a woman's voice from the doorway. Elizabeth stood there, smiling.  
  
"Not at all, Mother," Alex said. She stepped into the room. Behind her stood Anna. Alex froze.  
  
She was wearing his mother's dark blue and red gown, his favorite, and the one Felicity had always wanted. Her hair was pinned up in a bun and wisps of it fell loose. The neckline was low, revealing part of her breasts and a long white scar across her chest. Alex ignored the scar and concentrated on her face. She was smiling at him, the most beautiful smiled he had ever seen.  
  
He walked over to her and took her hands in his. "You. you look wonderful, Anna. Stunning."  
  
"No one has ever called me stunning before," she whispered, so only he could hear. He touched her face softly, and then moved his hand to the scar on her chest.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I'll tell you later."  
  
A red-coated soldier entered the room. "Supper is served." He bowed and left.  
  
Will offered his arm to Elizabeth and led the way out. Devin and Calvin followed them after a wave from their captain. Jack offered his arm to Anna, leaving Alex to bring up the rear.  
  
The table was large and made of oak by the looks of it. Will took a seat at the head after helping Elizabeth to the chair on his right. Anna took a seat next to Elizabeth and Jack next to her. Calvin sat across from Elizabeth on Will's left, Devin next to him and Alex across from Jack. Supper was brought out in courses. There was little talk during the meal and no one asked about Anna's scar, but she could tell that they were wondering. Well, Alex and Will were, at least. Elizabeth, Jack, Calvin and Devin already knew.  
  
Anna suddenly set down her fork and sighed. "I hate uncomfortable silences like this," she said. "It is my scar isn't it?" Alex and Will nodded sheepishly. "Figures. It always is. I got it in a fight with an adversary. It is nothing more than a scar." She lifted her fork, only to put it down again. "May I be excused?"  
  
Will nodded. "As you wish."  
  
"Thank you." She pushed her chair back, stood and left.  
  
"Anna!" Jack rose from his seat and followed her. Alex was torn between staying and following Jack and Anna. He decided to stay at the supper table. He didn't want to see Jack or Anna upset or angry. After a moment, he sighed. He excused himself and went up to his room. Shutting the door, he leaned against it in frustration. That was when he heard the shouts.  
  
"Jack I am sick and tired of trying to please everyone I meet. I am not some. some."  
  
"I never asked ya to come here, Anna. You said ya would. You agreed to this!"  
  
"I agreed to come here and meet you! I did not intend to meet anyone else!"  
  
"Well yeh did! And there is no harm done, ya see?"  
  
"No Jack, I don't see! I don't see why I'm here! I don't see what I have to do for you! So you raised me! I still can't see why you expect me to just. oh I don't know!!"  
  
"Why are yeh takin' this out on me? Yeh get so fed up with that scar of yer's that yeh always take it out on me! Why?"  
  
Her voice softened. "Because you are all I have left." There was a pause, then the door creaked open and Alex guessed that Anna had left. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard Jack curse loudly.  
  
"Damn that girl! She be so damn stubborn."  
  
Alex heard Jack leave the room, slamming the door behind him. Alex popped his head out of the door. He watched Jack's retreating form and followed. Jack entered the dining room and sat back down at the table. Anna was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Where's Anna?" Alex asked, trying to keep the worry out of his voice.  
  
"I haven't seen the Cap'n since she excused herself," Devin said. Alex nodded.  
  
Just then Anna entered the room, wearing her usual tatty clothing.  
  
"Calvin, Devin return to the ship as soon as possible. Mr. and Mrs. Turner I thank you for your hospitality toward me and my men," she said, and then proceeded to walk out the front door. As she was leaving she added, "I pray that we haven't been an inconvenience to you and your family." She exited out the door and stormed down the path. She mumbled to herself and mocked out Jack under her breath, " 'I didn't ask you to come here. You said you would. You agreed to this!' I hate him."  
  
The dark moist air of Port Royal surrounded her as she walked down to the docks. Since she was all alone in a town she wasn't familiar with at night, she kept a sharp eye. CRASH! Anna froze and spun around to see what happened. She saw two dark figures pulling something up from a nearby fruit stand. She then noticed that it was James Aden, the boy she met earlier in town with Alex.  
  
"Alright if yeh don't tell us in three seconds we'll kill you and make it look like an accident," one figure said.  
  
"Ok, ok just don't hurt me. I'll tell you," was James' reply to the threat. "Anna Sparrow? Well last time that I saw her she was with the Governor's son. So I guess she must be over there."  
  
Oh no, Anna thought, somebody's looking for me. And they're going to the Turner's!  
  
"Good, thanks runt, now don't tell anyone we were here and we'll come back for you when we're done." Anna recognized that voice but couldn't quite place it. "And now to make that scar a little deeper on our friend's little niece," the voice said.  
  
And then it clicked. Dova.  
  
"Damn, he's back and going to Alex's." Anna configured to herself. "Oh God, they're all unarmed. Back to the ship for guns. no not enough time." Then she looked around her. The armory.  
  
With no other choice, she dashed across the street unnoticed, broke the window on the door and opened it. She looked around and grabbed as many swords as she could carry. She then left the armory and ran up to the governor's house.  
  
Hopefully Calvin and Devin haven't left yet, she thought on her way up the path. She ran inside and found Dova and what she thought was his first mate talking to everybody at the dinner table with Felicity at gunpoint with a bag over her head.  
  
"Well, well, well. I'm afraid I don't know everybody here at this table. Care to introduce me Jack?" Dova asked.  
  
"Not really," Jack shot back at Dova.  
  
"Well then." Dova cocked his gun. "Maybe you'd rather see your beloved niece's blood spilled over this nice tablecloth."  
  
Oh damn he thinks Felicity is me! Anna thought to herself.  
  
"No, I wouldn't. Well this here is Mr. and Mrs. Turner the owner's of this lovely home. And this is their son Alexander. Over there is Calvin and Devin Alex my first and second mates." Jack lied. "And if yeh'll do me a favor, Benny, I'd like to know who you think is under that bag and how you got them there."  
  
"Why you stupid excuse for a pirate, what makes you think we're going to tell you?"  
  
"They climbed in my window, snuck up behind me and put this bag over my head!" Felicity shouted.  
  
"Why you little." Dova yanked her hair and she screamed.  
  
Elizabeth stood up to shout but when she was at "Feli-" but Will pulled her back down sharply to her seat.  
  
Meanwhile Anna had crept into the kitchen and saw all the servants tied to the stove. She chuckled lightly to herself at the sight and told them to stay calm. She then crawled into the dining room through the open doorway and under the table. Identifying the people at the table by their shoes and lower clothing, she nudged at Will's, Jack's, her crewmen's and Alex's legs and laid a sword at each of their feet.  
  
Up above all of them were looking at each other and taking glances under the table, while Dova was still rambling on, leaving Elizabeth in the dark. Then Anna whispered to Jack,  
  
"On my signal," and he nodded in agreement.  
  
With that she slipped over to the other side of the table and saw Dova's expensive Italian Leather boots. And hoping Dova didn't blow Felicity's brains out in the process; she pulled his feet out from under him and grabbed his gun. Above Jack, Will and the others had picked up the swords and had easily defeated his first mate.  
  
Meanwhile, Anna fought with the tablecloth as she tried to point the gun at Dova. Jack walked over to him and said, "So Dova, would you like to surrender?"  
  
"Not really," replied Dova.  
  
"Well I hope yeh don't mind---" Jack was suddenly interrupted as the doors burst opened and the rest of Dova's crew ran in to back up their captain. "Curses! Right in the middle of my moment! Damn ya'll to hell!" With that, they attacked. It was the men of the house against Dova's crew. Jack, Will, Alex, Calvin and Devin started swinging they're swords and skewering pirates and Elizabeth was close behind with her steak knife. The crew easily outnumbered them, so that they each had about three men apiece. Anna was still under the table but for one reason only- she was stuck. The whole room was swarming with pirates and if she even attempted to exit her hiding place she would either get stepped on or stabbed.  
  
Then an idea popped into her head. She checked the gun she had and saw that she had about five shots. So she began shooting ankles. Being careful not to shoot her comrades, the men standing in front of her began to fall. Once there was enough room, she slipped out and raised her head so she could look around. Everything had stopped and Dova was nowhere to be seen. He had taken Felicity, too! 


	4. Chapter 3: The Crewless Boat

"Move out you dogs! We've got what we came for!" Dova's first mate shouted. As Dova's crew rushed out, some of them limping thanks to Anna and her gun, Anna ducked back under the table, hoping that she had not been seen.  
  
As Anna waited there silently, her mind began to race. I didn't see anyone when I was up there! What has happened to them?  
  
Just then, as the last pirate straggled out, she heard something, someone calling for her. It was Alex!  
  
"Anna! Anna where are you?" He sounded panicked.  
  
"I'm here!" she called. She heard many sighs of relief. "Where are you?"  
  
"By the doors to the kitchen."  
  
Anna crawled out from under the table. There were no bodies on the floor, so she guessed that Dova's men had either carried the dead away or no one had died. Guessing probably that no one had died, she ran to her companions, who were tied up on the floor. She grabbed up a sword and slit the bonds that tied them. Some rubbing wrists and ankles, the group stood.  
  
"Anna, please don't tell me that they took her! Please!" Elizabeth cried. Anna took her new friend's hands gently.  
  
"I am sorry, Elizabeth, but they did. Dova took Felicity."  
  
Elizabeth paled and slid to her knees. Will went down next to her and wrapped his arms about her.  
  
Suddenly, Anna realized someone was missing. Two someone's. "Where are Calvin and Devin?" she asked her uncle. He shook his head sadly.  
  
"Dova took them, too, Anna. I'm sorry."  
  
Anna looked down at the sword in her hands, the anger rising in her chest. She let the anger fill her, and the sorrow, the hate, until there was noting left. A distant voice was calling her name. "Anna. Anna." Suddenly, she snapped out of it.  
  
"Anna, are you okay?" Anna looked to the speaker. It was Alex, and he was holding her in his arms. She realized she was breathing heavily and her knuckles were white and hands sore from gripping the hilt of her sword. She wriggled from his grip.  
  
"I'm all right. I'm fine." She was silent for a moment. "I have to go after him. I have to go after Dova."  
  
"Anna, are you sure you want to?" Alex asked.  
  
"Yes. Dova has taken two of my men, and your sister. If we don't catch him soon, he'll kill her."  
  
Elizabeth gasped. "W- why?"  
  
"Because he think she's me. Dova wants me dead."  
  
"Why?" Will asked. Anna looked over at Jack, who nodded.  
  
"Dova wants revenge on me for killing his cousin, Barbossa. He had been trying to kill me for thirteen years, before that night he met Anna aboard my ship. Yeh see, Anna lived with me on the Pearl for five years after her mother, who was my sister, and her father had died.  
  
"We were sailing along quite nicely, when a storm suddenly came up. I ordered the crew to turn the ship around, but Dova's ship, the Devastator was closing in on us. I had the ship anchored and the sails taken down. Anna, who was eleven at the time, was up at the upper most sails when strong winds snapped the rope she was holding on to and threw her into the mast. She was knocked unconscious and had a nice gash on the side of her head. I took her to her room, where I thought she'd be safe. I was wrong." He looked to Anna to continue.  
  
"I woke up quickly, and at first couldn't process what was going on. When I finally did, I rushed out to join the fight, where I found Jack and Dova locked in a duel." She looked to Jack.  
  
"Dova finally over powered me. He was ready to kill, but Anna rushed up and fought him. She knocked his sword away-"  
  
"Only to get a dagger along my chest." She moved part of her shirt to show the scar. "And now Dova wants to kill me as revenge on Jack. He still does not know I have my own ship, though. That will play to our advantage."  
  
After a small pause for everyone to take in the background story, Elizabeth said, "Well what the hell are we standing around here for! Let's go get my baby back!"  
  
"Mother!" Alex said with a surprised tone, "I've never heard you say anything like that."  
  
"I.don't.care," she said with extreme force.  
  
Just then the sound of the alarm bells came pouring into the house, along with the screams and yells of the towns people and the town crier, "Pirates! Pirates in the fort! All men on guard!"  
  
"Let's go," ordered Will.  
  
They raced down to the docks only to find total mayhem. The soldiers were firing at the Devastator and its crew was firing back as they sailed away. Jack and Anna started toward they're ships. When they reached the dock, Anna stopped and looked over at Jack.  
  
"No time to row," Anna said as she dove into the water and started to swim to her ship. Jack followed.  
  
As Anna boarded her ship, she looked around, where the hell is my crew? She looked around only to find her crew gone. At the pub, no. "Dova."  
  
Anna was standing in shock when she heard Jack yelling from the Pearl.  
  
"He stole my crew! The bloody ass stole my crew! Who the hell steals somebody else's crew! He must be damned in the head! I swear if he does anything to any one them, I'll, I'll, I'll hurt him really bad-hang him from the masts by his damned head-then kill him! Anna, he stole my crew!" he shouted to her.  
  
"No, really? I didn't know," she shouted back, "He took mine, too. Hey Uncle."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Why are we screaming?"  
  
"Because the bloody ass stole our crews!"  
  
"Get everyone else out onto your boat, ok?"  
  
"It's a ship! A crewless ship!"  
  
~*~  
  
Once everyone had rowed out to the Black Pearl they all assembled on the upper deck. Except Jack, who was standing on the mast near the crow's nest mumbling to himself, "Now all I've got is a crewless boat- ship. Damn that girl!"  
  
"Jack come down now!" he heard Anna call. He looked down at her; she was standing with her arms crossed, glaring at him. He ignored her and looked away. She had stopped calling him anyway. Suddenly, Anna's hand came sharply across his face.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" he yelled, surprised.  
  
"You're moping, Jack. I cannot afford moping, not now." Anna looked at him sternly for a moment, and then her face softened. "Will you come down? I cannot take either of these ships out of port on my own. You know that."  
  
"I know Anna. Just leave me be for a moment longer."  
  
"I am not leaving you alone. You have been moping about up here for long enough. Anyway, you need to come down and sort things out with us before Elizabeth loses her mind from worry."  
  
Jack cracked his niece a grin. "All right, I'll come down." Jack and Anna then returned to the main deck and proceeded to the upper deck.  
  
"Alright," Alex started, "what do we know."  
  
"That the dirty pirate took my baby," Elizabeth cried.  
  
"And Calvin and Devin," Anna added.  
  
"And for the last time the bloody man stole my crew!" Jack yelled.  
  
"Uncle Jack will you please shut the hell up." Anna ordered.  
  
Then Will chimed in, "Ok, ok we know that he took Felicity because he thought that she was Anna. And, that he took Jack's crew cause he didn't want Jack to follow him, and he knew that you couldn't sail that ship with only four people."  
  
"Which brings up another point," Alex said. "Why didn't he kill us when he had the chance?"  
  
Now much more calmed down and just taking in everything that was said, Jack answered that question, "He wanted us to suffer."  
  
Everyone stared at Jack for a moment, and then Elizabeth spoke up, "So what do we do now?"  
  
"Jack, Alex, Will and I will sail out to Tortuga, pick up a crew and go after Dova. We can take my ship. It can be crewed by just us four," Anna answered.  
  
"And you really think that I'm staying here?" Elizabeth said smartly.  
  
"No, there is no way I'm letting you do this whole evil pirate business again," Will ordered.  
  
"Will, if I can defeat a whole crew of undead pirates with the help of a drunk pirate and another pirate who thought he was a blacksmith, then there is no harm in me doing it again, with the same drunk, same other pirate who only thinks he's a governor now, my son and the best lady pirate ever."  
  
"Why thank you Elizabeth," said Anna.  
  
"That's it mother!" Alex said encouragingly.  
  
"I'm not a drunk!" Jack pouted. "Well, not anymore. Well, not so much anymore."  
  
"Don't kid yourself Jack," Will said truthfully. "Now you can come, Elizabeth, but you have to be careful."  
  
"Oh shut up, Will," Elizabeth yelled. "My baby is gone and I can do whatever I damn well please."  
  
"Alright then, let's go," Anna ordered. "Onto the Navigator."  
  
"What about provisions, extra clothing, weapons?" asked Alex.  
  
"Oh Dear Lord, Alex, have you no sense of adventure whatsoever! We'll pick all of that up in Tortuga." Anna mocked.  
  
Alex blushed almost as red as Anna's deep red hair. "Oh, right," he said unsurely.  
  
Will looked around. "I cannot leave with out writing something. The navy will come after us. I'll write a quick letter, then we can leave, if that is all right."  
  
"Fine by me. Jack?"  
  
"Go right ahead. I really don't want the British Navy after us."  
  
"All right then. I'll be back soon."  
  
"We'll be here."  
  
~*~  
  
The Devastator floated silently on the deep waters of the Caribbean. Captain Dova waited silently in his stateroom for his first mate to arrive with Felicity from the lower decks where she was being held, along with Jack and Anna's crews. A moment later Peter Shore arrived with Felicity all tied up and with same bag over her head as she had the day she was kidnapped.  
  
"Now Miss Sparrow I'm afraid you have disappointed me greatly," Dova started as Shore sat her down, "I know that your clothing is much different from when I first met you three years ago, but your entire nature is different. And not to mention you attitude."  
  
Then Shore took off the bag, and instead of a fiery redhead, with piercing green eyes, and the urge to break free and kill Dova; there was a dainty brunette, with brown eyes from which silent tears were streaming.  
  
Dova's eyes widened as they scanned Felicity. He looked with shock rushing throughout his whole body when his widened eyes fell upon her chest. No scar. He thought to himself. It's not her. This isn't Anna. I got the wrong damn child!  
  
"I'm not who you think I am," pleaded Felicity, "please don't hurt me, my name is Felicity Turner. That's what I was trying to tell you, but you wouldn't listen. Pease just don't hurt me."  
  
"Oh damn, you actually think that after all the things you've seen all the trouble you've put me through, you actually think I'm going to let you live! I have you know- wait. Turner you say? As in William Turner, is he your father? And you're grandfather what do you know of him?" Captain Dova no longer wanted to kill her; he was most interested in what she had to say.  
  
"W-well yes, my father is Will Turner, and my grandfather is Mr. Swann the old governor, but I never knew my other one. And my father never told me anything about him." Felicity explained.  
  
"So little Willy's ashamed of old Bootstrap," Dova said maliciously. "Figures, he still won't admit that he's got pirates blood in him."  
  
"Pirate! Do you mean?"  
  
"Yes, your old granddaddy was a pirate and so is your father."  
  
"No, no it can't be true!"  
  
"Well it is little missy, so shut up about it!" he shouted, "well you might have set us back in our plans, but at least they still have a reason to come after us."  
  
"What do you mean Captain?" asked Shore.  
  
"Don't you pay attention to anything? On the night we captured little miss prissy over here Jack was at her house, and with her parents no doubt. And governors don't usually let scoundrels like us and Sparrow into their house for afternoon tea. Jack knows this girls father, Bootstrap's son-Will Turner. He was the blacksmith that helped Jack take the Pearl from my cousin, Barbossa. Sparrow was the captain of the Pearl when they committed the mutiny."  
  
"So what are you going to do now?" Felicity asked.  
  
"Well, you're going back to your humble abode downstairs and us, we wait. And once our visitors arrive, our young Anna will get a run in with this." He then pulled a curved dagger out of its sheath that had diamonds encrusted in the entire hilt.  
  
"What's that?" Felicity asked with fear.  
  
"This be something I picked up off of one of the pirate ships we took over. It be a cursed dagger one small cut and within three weeks you're dead."  
  
"Three weeks? What do you mean?"  
  
"Just listen," he held the dagger close to his face and read an inscription written on the blade.  
  
If one should be touched by my blade, Twenty-one days have those they love to find the cure within, Or forever shall the victim walk the world of death, Giving the holder their soul and strength. But if the cure be found, Half the time the holder has to cure thyself Or vanish from this earth.  
  
Then Dova flipped the blade over and read from the other side.  
  
To the Isle of Diamonds go thee, For there thee will find the answers thy seek.  
  
"Translation please?" Felicity asked politely.  
  
"It means that once I stab Jack's dear niece, her and Jack will have three weeks to find the cure for the poison that will be in her system from the dagger." He explained. But then his voice dropped to a raspy whisper, "but don't tell anyone."  
  
~*~  
  
Jack breathed in the moist, salty air of Tortuga, as Will, Elizabeth, and Alex choked, "Ah, Tortuga, a diamond in the rough."  
  
"Diamond, diamond! You know Jack, I'd really like to know your definition of a diamond," pleaded Alex.  
  
"For your information, Alexander, Tortuga holds and held some of the finest pirates in history," snapped Jack.  
  
"And some of the worst whores," added Anna.  
  
"And some of the finest rum," Jack said aimlessly.  
  
"Well, you would know," mumbled Alex.  
  
"I'll have you know that if you don't shut your rambling trap, I'll cut out your tongue and feed it to the rats," he threatened.  
  
"Try me, Jack," replied Alex.  
  
"Why you-" but then he was cut off.  
  
"Jack." It was Will.  
  
"Alright," he answered sharply, "and that's Captain Sparrow to you."  
  
Alex stood, gave Jack a smirk, and walked away.  
  
The crewless ship sailed into port at the most rundown, dirty, congested town in the entire Caribbean.  
  
Anna was up on the mast staring at an old mansion on a hill on the outskirts of town.  
  
"What's out there?" Will climbed up the rope and sat down next to her.  
  
"My old house," she replied, "and one of the best friends I have ever had. Damien LaGraff."  
  
"Oh where did you meet him?" Will asked.  
  
"Well I never really met him, I just was with him. You see we grew up together and just-were. We did everything together-you couldn't separate us when we were children. But when my mother died I went to live with my father on the Navigator for two years and I saw him about every two months. But when my father died also, I went to live with Jack on the Black Pearl and I only saw him once a year or so for five years. Then when I had that little run in with Dova, I was injured and went and stayed with him for about three months to heal before Uncle Jack made me go back and captain my father's ship. And I've only seen him once since then, when his father died. His mother left right after he was born so he's lived alone since he was 15."  
  
"Alone at 15. Well, I at least got taken in by Mr. Swann so I didn't need to live alone."  
  
"Well what do you expect, she was a pirate with the most honorable reputation of sleeping with anyone who was drunk enough."  
  
"So how has he been since?" he asked.  
  
"That's why I'm so nervous, I haven't talked to him since."  
  
"I'm sure he's fine. If he's anything like you he'll be able to take care of himself," Will gave Anna his soft, reassuring smile that would calm anyone down. The same smile that she saw in Alex the day she met him. Anna felt a warm feeling relaxation come over her and she felt she wasn't as nervous.  
  
Once the Navigator docked in Tortuga, Anna immediately proceeded to walk up to Damien's, but Jack stopped her.  
  
"Not yet, we need to get a crew first," he said.  
  
"But I thought Damien-"  
  
"Don't worry he's in no matter what. I know how you feel about him. We'll get him later. Now we must keep a low profile while out in the open. You never know who might be working for Dova. Let's get inside," Jack said.  
  
Alex was listening closely and was thinking to himself. What! Who's Damien, how does she feel about him? Who in the world could he be? Her boyfriend? No, she would have said something, or would she? Alex pondered this for a moment and then found that he had fallen to the ground. Everyone was looking at him and Anna ran over to him.  
  
"Alex, are you alright?"  
  
"Yes," he answered.  
  
"Good. Now get up you look like a damn fool."  
  
"Oh, sorry," he said quickly and jumped to his feet. The group proceeded to a nearby pub and entered.  
  
The place was a living hell. Fights right and left and each pirate had a least two women on their arms.  
  
"Welcome to the Faithful Bride," Anna said. "The best place to find a crew."  
  
"You're mad," Alex muttered.  
  
"I know. I get it from him," Anna answered as she pointed to Jack.  
  
"Keep close," Will said to Alex and Elizabeth.  
  
Jack led the rest of them as he trailed through the tavern. They were approaching a large group of people piling over each other. Jack pushed through the large mass, and stepped up to the table leaving the others behind. There was an extremely large man having a drinking duel with a woman about half his size, each of them downing shots of God knows what.  
  
"Alright you dirty rat, can you last any longer?" she asked.  
  
"I'll beat you this time! I refuse to lose to.a.a.a." And just as his head hit the table he managed to breathe out the last word- ".woman."  
  
"Too late for that, mate," Jack slipped in, just so the woman could hear him over the dull roar of the mob.  
  
The woman didn't even need to look up. With her eyes on the last glass of substance in her hand, she spoke.  
  
"Sparrow," the woman's words slithered out of her mouth like a serpent.  
  
"My dear Fay, how've you been?" Jack asked.  
  
The woman rose and while the entire pub was waiting for her to slap him she did the exact opposite. She walked over to him and put her arm around his neck and his arm fell to her hips. They walked together as they talked.  
  
"Damn Jack, you're back so soon. I didn't expect you for another couple of weeks." The woman and Jack walked over to the others and the she stepped into the lamplight. She had shoulder length burnt dirty blond hair that was extremely curly and that had a vibrant red headband holding it all back. She wore a black shirt, with a form fitting white bodice over it. She also wore very loose trousers that hung low on her hips and short boots that showed her true height, which was still tall but was rather short compared to Jack. "Oye! You there toss me my coat," she ordered. Just then a beautiful white jacket was thrown to her. "Hey be careful, that is the cleanest thing on this bloody island and I intend to keep it that way."  
  
"Well at least something is clean around here," Elizabeth smirked.  
  
They all sat down at a large table in a back room where it was easier to talk, and Jack introduced the woman to the group.  
  
"Fay this is Governor William Turner and his wife Elizabeth and their rotten son, Alex." Alex shot Jack a look. "I know, I know I didn't mean it. And of course you remember my lovely niece, the Red Rose of the Caribbean, Anna Sparrow."  
  
"You flatter me uncle," Anna replied.  
  
"Oh for heavens sake, Jack, I haven't heard you talk that formal since, well never. And-" but then she stopped herself. "Turner, I I've heard that name," she mumbled to herself, as Will and Elizabeth exchanged looks of concern. "Now where have I- Bootstrap! I heard stories when I was a child around the pub, about his death, do you mean to tell me that you're Bootstrap's-"  
  
"No!" Will and Elizabeth screamed together.  
  
"Don't say anything!" yelled Will.  
  
Jack jumped, "What the hell is wrong! I thought we already had this talk and you have come to grips with this issue!" he said sternly  
  
"Yes, I have but we haven't told everybody yet." Will hinted over toward Alex, who was in total shock.  
  
"What? You mean you haven't told him! Oh God, Will c'mon you've got to face the facts sooner or later."  
  
"What the hell is going on?" yelled Alex.  
  
"Uh, we'll tell you later darling," Elizabeth said reassuringly.  
  
After experiencing everything that was just said, the woman chimed in, "Listen I'm sorry if I've started this whole family problem, I didn't know."  
  
"That's perfectly alright, it's nothing," Elizabeth said sweetly. But then her tone changed as she whispered to Will. "We'll talk about this later."  
  
"Well any way, everybody, this here is Fay McBride the owner of this fine establishment and the un-elected governor of this rock."  
  
"Ok, Jack, what do you want this time," Fay accused. "I swear I will never pose as your wife again. You took it way to far last time and the time before that."  
  
"Oh really? I never heard that story, Jack," remarked Anna.  
  
"And it's best you didn't," Jack muttered.  
  
"Oh shut up, Jack. It's ok. Well you see you're uncle had another little run in with the East India Company, and if they found out that he was a pirate, then he would be hung if he didn't prove other wise. So he lied said he had a wife, me, and said that I could vouch that he was a merchant sailor, which he wasn't. So we had to prove to them that we were married which we weren't. So, then he had to-"  
  
"Fay!" Jack's voice was very high now. "She doesn't need to know this!"  
  
"Ok, ok," Fay said disappointedly. "So what do you want?"  
  
"We need a crew," Anna said.  
  
"Anna, will you let me handle this! Fay, love, we need a crew."  
  
"Alright, alright. I can get you one by tomorrow. Do you all have a place to stay?"  
  
"Yes," Anna said. "We will be staying at Damien's."  
  
"Oh, yes of course. I should have known. He will be very happy to see you."  
  
"Yes, well, Damien may not have enough rooms, so I might have to stay someplace-else." Jack added.  
  
"I already told you, Jack, I will never do with you what we did that night when we were so called 'married'."  
  
"But, but, but."  
  
"Besides I'm half your age!" She stood and turned to leave.  
  
"Yes, but that's what makes it so-" then he realized that everyone was listening.  
  
"Way to go uncle!" Anna said.  
  
Jack shot a dirty look at his niece.  
  
"You better not have."  
  
"Don't worry I'm not as stupid as you."  
  
"Nice meeting you all, s'pecially you mini Bootstrap. I'll get you the crew in the morning!" Fay said as she left the room, Jack at her heels.  
  
"Meet you at Damien's!" he shouted back to them. 


	5. Chapter 4: The Chase Begins

Anna and company, minus Jack, trudged up a hill to Damien's place. It was an old mansion, sort of run down, like the rest of Tortuga, yet welcoming. Out front stood a young man of about seventeen.  
  
"ANNA!" he exclaimed. Anna ran the rest of the way up the hill and into his arms. "I thought it was you're ship I saw in the port."  
  
"Damien! It's been too long, mon frère."  
  
"Oui, ma soeur. Too long." He kissed each of her cheeks and she kissed his. Alex stood by his mother and father, watching. He did not like this one bit. "Who are your friends?"  
  
"Oh, yes, Damien, this is Governor William Turner from Port Royal, his wife, Elizabeth and their son, Alex. Everyone, this is my very good friend, Damien LaGraff."  
  
"Bonjour," he said politely.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I do not speak French, sir," Alex said sharply. Damien looked extremely offended, Anna shocked and Will angry.  
  
"Alex, will you come here for a moment? I need to speak with you," his father said sternly. Alex flushed red and went aside with his father. "Alex, I expect you to be on your best behavior wherever you go. Damien is Anna's best friend. They grew up together. I expect you to be polite to him. Anna would want that."  
  
Alex looked away from his father to Damien and Anna, who were speaking to each other in French. It looked like Anna was defending him, and he felt a pang of regret for speaking so rash.  
  
"Now, if you will go and apologize."  
  
"Yes, Father." Alex turned to go over but Anna's look stopped him dead in his tracks. She was very angry and upset. "Anna, I-"  
  
"Don't start, Alex," she said and went inside. Elizabeth followed her, trailed by Will, leaving Alex alone with Damien.  
  
"From what Anna 'as told me, she is very fond of you. Why did you hurt her?  
  
"I'm sorry- I never meant to, honest! It's just that-"  
  
"You were jealous. Not to worry. Anna's not with me in any way, in case you're wondering. She's more of a sister than anything else to me. Now come inside before it gets too dark."  
  
"Thank you," Alex said thoughtfully.  
  
"No problem, and don't worry. I'll talk to Anna," Damien replied.  
  
As they stepped inside they saw that Elizabeth and Will were quite impressed.  
  
"You have a lovely home," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Oh I haven't been to cleaning up in a while, but I guess compared to the rest of Tortuga, it's heaven," he said.  
  
Just then Jack stormed in, clearly more drunk than usual, with Fay hanging on his arm.  
  
"Oh no, he's back," Damien sighed.  
  
"Hey Frenchy, made up anymore stupid rules for the code lately?" Jack asked playfully.  
  
"Nope, sorry we stopped when parley got such a bad review," he answered.  
  
"HA! Good to see you old friend," Jack slurred out.  
  
"You too, Sparrow, and I see you've brought a friend,"  
  
"Well that's Captain Sparrow to you and this is Fay McBride, please tell me you know her."  
  
"Yes, I do, fine to see you again Fay. How long has it been?" he asked Fay.  
  
"I'm going out on a limb and saying about two hours, since your last keg o' rum," she answered.  
  
They all laughed and Jack led Fay into the next room.  
  
"So where exactly do you live?" Jack asked.  
  
"Above the pub, but don't be getting any ideas," she ordered.  
  
With Jack and Fay out of the way, the rest of them, except Anna, were ushered into the sitting room by Damien.  
  
"So Governor Turner." Damien began.  
  
"Please call me Will," he answered.  
  
"Oh, Will. I have a question, are you Bootstr-"  
  
"Yes, but please, not now," Will said, as he glanced at Alex who was still unknowing to what was going on.  
  
"Ah yes I see,"  
  
Then Alex stepped in, "And why am I the one who's left in the dark when it come to this Bootstrap thing."  
  
"Because he was an amazing pirate, and your damn grandfather." Anna had entered the room and told Alex straight up what was going on.  
  
"Anna!" yelled Will.  
  
"Oh get over it. Your father was a pirate, and a good one at that. Face the facts Will, he had to find out sooner or later, and I'm sure Felicity has found out, if she's not dead already." Anna was now shouting with anger.  
  
If there was any color left in Elizabeth's face, it had all drained with that statement.  
  
"You really think she's dead." Elizabeth went to sobbing in Will's arms.  
  
"Who's Felicity?" Damien asked, as now he was in the dark.  
  
"Oh, no Elizabeth I'm sorry. She's fine, I'm so sorry. I was speaking in anger." Anna was now pleading for forgiveness.  
  
"I forgive you, Anna, but we have to leave as soon as possible. I want my Felicity back." Anna went up to Elizabeth and hugged her, then went over to Damien.  
  
"Damien we have a serious problem," Anna said, and she told him the entire story and he complied immediately.  
  
"Yes of course, we will leave once Fay can get us that crew. Will we be taking your ship, or the Pearl?" Damien asked.  
  
Jack then entered. "Well seeing as that my ship is still in Port Royal, with no crew I might add, we will be taking the Navigator."  
  
"The crew will be ready by eleven, and you can be off by twelve," Fay added.  
  
"Good then, we leave in the morning. I assume that you will be staying here for the night?" Damien asked.  
  
"All but me, Damien, I'll be staying with Fay," Jack said.  
  
"In your dreams, Jackie," Fay spat.  
  
"Always," answered Jack.  
  
That night after everyone had gone to sleep, Damien and Anna were out on the veranda, talking.  
  
"Where have you been all this time, Anna?"  
  
"Out and about."  
  
"That's helpful."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've been tying to get in touch with you since you left the last time."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I've been lonely. No one to talk to."  
  
"Poor you. Go down to the Bride and talk to Fay."  
  
"It's not the same. Sure Fay is fun to talk to, but I miss you. No one else on this god-forsaken rock can speak French."  
  
Anna laughed. "Oui, I understand how you feel. I may be English, but I do miss our little conversations."  
  
"I thought you would."  
  
Anna smiled and looked out over the town. "It's surprisingly warm up on this hill," she said, rolling up the sleeves of her shirt.  
  
"What's that?" Damien asked, grabbing her right arm.  
  
"Nothing," she said, trying to pull away.  
  
"Where did you get that?"  
  
"Nowhere."  
  
"Anna, tattoos don't appear out of thin air."  
  
"Fine. I got it the last time I was in Tortuga."  
  
"Oh really, and what is it supposed to represent? I don't really think you'd get a rose tattoo for the hell of it, Anna."  
  
"Ever heard of the Red Rose of the Caribbean?"  
  
"Oui."  
  
"That's me."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Anymore secrets you want to tell me?"  
  
"Uh. Not really."  
  
"Anna."  
  
"It's Alex."  
  
"What? What has he done to you?"  
  
"He hasn't done anything to me, Damien. I'm fine."  
  
"Then what about Alex?"  
  
"It's just- strange. Do you know what I mean?"  
  
Damien smiled. "Oui."  
  
"I thought you would."  
  
Damien took Anna in his arms. "I'm happy for you, Anna." He kissed her forehead. "Now off to bed with you."  
  
"Bonne nuit, Damien."  
  
"Bonne nuit, Anna."  
  
Anna smiled and left.  
  
~*~  
  
Dova was pacing back and forth in his stateroom. "Where the hell are they? They should have at least been in our sights by now." Just then Peter Shore walked in.  
  
"Captain, the crew is getting annoyed with the prisoners. They keep banging on the cell walls, and making smart remarks. Especially the one they call Devin," Shore reported. "Why did we take them anyway?"  
  
"Because! I didn't want Sparrow on our tails too early. But he is running a little late. Where the hell could he be?"  
  
"So then why did we take the crew from the Navigator?" Shore asked.  
  
"They witnessed us capturing the other crew," Dova said. "And now they'll never live to tell the tale."  
  
Meanwhile, below deck, Felicity was locked up in a cell with Calvin, Devin, Gibbs and Anamaria. She was cowering in a corner, away from the others.  
  
"What luck," she muttered. "I'm stuck on a pirate ship in the middle of the ocean with a group of rebel pirates. How much worse could it get?"  
  
Gibbs handed her a small flack with a brown substance in it. "Want some rum, luv?"  
  
"Ugh, I would never!"  
  
"Yer mother did," Anamaria said.  
  
"My mother! How dare you say that!"  
  
"It's true, love," Devin said, taking the flask from Gibbs, drinking some, then handing it to Calvin.  
  
"Who are you people?" she asked.  
  
"Calvin Alex, first mate of the Navigator."  
  
"Devin Alex, second mate of the Navigator."  
  
"Anamaria Danes, first mate of the Black Pearl."  
  
"Joshamee Gibbs, second mate of the Black Pearl."  
  
"Wait, you two-," She pointed at Calvin and Devin. "I thought you were the first and second mates of Captain Sparrow's ship."  
  
"Jack was just trying to cover up the fact that Anna had her own ship. Dova doesn't know that," Calvin said.  
  
"So then why did he take her crew, too, if he didn't know that it was hers?" Felicity asked.  
  
"Witnesses," Anamaria said. "They witnessed him taking us onto his ship."  
  
"Oh. So, what now?" Felicity asked.  
  
"We wait," Gibbs said.  
  
"What aren't you going to try and get us out of here! I don't know about you but I don't want to stay here. You're pirates, do- something," she pleaded.  
  
"No, we have to wait. Jack and Anna will be along eventually. If they really like you like you think they do, then they'll come soon enough. Plus, Jack'll come after us cause he can't sail that damn ship without us," Gibbs explained.  
  
"Then where are they?" Felicity asked desperately.  
  
"Didn't you hear anything he just said?" Anamaria was instilling fear into Felicity. "He can't sail the ship alone, so he's got to get a crew. He's probably in Tortuga right now. He'll be here within three days."  
  
"It's going to be a long three days. Can I try some of that rum?" Felicity asked.  
  
"Are you sure little lady?" Gibbs asked.  
  
"Mr. Gibbs, my grandfather was Bootstrap Bill, my father is most likely a pirate, my mother is a rebel, and I'm going to be stuck in a jail cell with pirates for the next three days, I'm not really looking to be proper." Felicity's voice had risen greatly in volume by this time. "Now can somebody please give me some rum!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Fay, dear, will you please come with us?" Jack asked her.  
  
"I have already told you, no! I have the pub to look after."  
  
"But my dear-"  
  
"Oh don't give me that Jack. I am NOT going."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"All right, Jack, that's enough," Anna said, coming into the room with Damien. "Fay, have you gotten the crew together?"  
  
"Yes, Anna. They're waiting down at the dock."  
  
"Wonderful! Jack, Damien, take Alex, Elizabeth and Will down to the dock with you and inspect them."  
  
"All right, Anna," Damien said and left. Jack sighed and followed him out.  
  
"Fay, I need a favor."  
  
"Sure. Anything."  
  
"Ok, meet me at your pub in five minutes."  
  
"All right."  
  
Fay turned and left, leaving Anna in the huge house alone. She sighed. I better get going. She grabbed her weapons and left. A few moments later, she ducked into the Faithful Bride.  
  
"There you are Anna!" Fay called. "Over here! What is it that you need?"  
  
"Some clothes."  
  
"But don't you have some?"  
  
"Two shirts, a coat and a pair of breeches. That's it. And Elizabeth is going to need some."  
  
"Oh! Well then, come with me. I'm sure I've got some."  
  
Fay led Anna up to her home above the pub. She headed to the wardrobe and pulled a bunch of clothes out.  
  
"Here you go. Feel free to take whatever you need."  
  
"Thank you so much."  
  
"No problem. Just make sure I get some of it back." With that, she turned and left, muttering something about pirates and ruining everything they own. Anna smiled and set to quickly looking for clothes.  
  
When she came down ten minutes later, she was dressed in a black shirt with a cream-colored bodice over it, like Fay's, but instead of pants, she wore a long black skirt. Two bags hung over her shoulders. Around her waist was her belt with her sword and pistol on it.  
  
"Very nice, Anna," Fay said.  
  
"Thank you. I have to go now. I'll say good bye to Jack for you."  
  
"Thanks! I'll, see you soon, I hope."  
  
"Oh don't worry, you will."  
  
~*~  
  
Alex sat on the dock, with his feet dangling over the water. He was deep in thought. My grandfather was a pirate! My father was a pirate! And what am I? Nothing? He sighed and slammed his fist onto the dock. No one seemed to notice. They were all busy loading supplies onto the ship. Even his mother had decided to pitch in. Alex looked around again for Anna, but she was nowhere to be seen. He sighed and looked back out onto the water.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" asked someone from off to his right. He shook his head.  
  
"No."  
  
"Good." A pair of legs appeared in corner of his eye. He turned to look at the speaker.  
  
"Listen, I don't want-Anna?"  
  
"Hello, Alex," she said softly. There was an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Listen, I-" they began at the same time. "I'm sorry- No, don't be- Will you forgive me? Of course!" They said the same things to each other at the same time, making them burst into laughter and hug.  
  
"Oh, Anna!" Alex cried. "I never meant to hurt you."  
  
"And I'm sorry for being so rash last night. I know your parents didn't want you to know about your grandfather, but I was so upset."  
  
"There's nothing for you to be sorry about. I understand. I was a little rash last night towards Damien. I guess I was just jealous. I'm sorry."  
  
Anna laid her head on his chest and shut her eyes. Alex blushed. "S- s- s- sorry," she yawned.  
  
"It's all right. You're exhausted." He wrapped his arms around her and she fell asleep instantly.  
  
"All right you two, enough is enough," Jack said as he came over.  
  
"Hush, Jack." Damien was standing nearby, "Anna's asleep."  
  
"Oh right. Let's get her onto the ship," he replied, as he reached for Anna.  
  
"No. I've got her," Alex said quickly. He slid his left arm under her legs and shifted onto his knees. Finally, he was able to stand. Anna, miraculously, was still sleeping. Alex walked her onto the Navigator and into her cabin. He laid her on the bed and covered her with a blanket. He then turned to leave, but she stirred.  
  
"Alex." she said sleepily.  
  
"What is it, Anna, love," he asked her, kneeling by the bed.  
  
"Tell-tell Jack and, and Damien not to kill each other and."  
  
"And what?"  
  
She yawned again. "Make sure the ship gets out of harbor in one piece."  
  
"Aye, Captain," he said playfully and kissed her forehead. She smiled.  
  
"And Alex?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't be too long."  
  
"I won't, love, I promise."  
  
"I'll make a pirate out you yet," she said, rolling onto her side and falling back asleep. Alex smiled with content, kissed her lightly, and went out onto the deck. Still smiling, he went to find Jack and Damien.  
  
"Three kegs are NOT enough rum, Frenchy!" Jack was yelling.  
  
"I don't care," Damien said coolly. "Anna said three."  
  
"Well I say five."  
  
"Are you paying?"  
  
"No.."  
  
"Well then, three it is."  
  
"Not fair!"  
  
"It is, too."  
  
"What are you looking at, pretty boy?" Jack asked Alex.  
  
"Nothing. Anna just sent me to make sure the two of you don't kill each other and that her ship gets out of harbor in one piece."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Why you little-"  
  
"Jack, come off it."  
  
"I have to go and find my father now. It was nice talking to you, gentlemen."  
  
Jack glared at him as he turned and left.  
  
"Annoying little brat," Jack muttered.  
  
"Cut the kid some slack, Jack. He's not like us."  
  
"Exactly why I don't want him around. You see the way Anna looks at him."  
  
"Come on, Jack. You've talked so much about her finding a nice man to keep her in line. Alex is the perfect one." "The kid's got no sense of adventure. He's always preparing for things."  
  
"It will be good for Anna. You know she'd go out on a limb anytime she felt like it. Like another pirate I know."  
  
"Watch it, Frenchy."  
  
"She gets it from you, Sparrow."  
  
"Captain Sparrow, to you, Frenchy."  
  
"Quoi que ce soit."  
  
"Don't you speak French to me!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Jack glared at Damien for a moment. "I guess you're right."  
  
"When am I not?"  
  
"You sound like Anna."  
  
"I wonder where she gets it from.?"  
  
"Hush it, you."  
  
Damien sighed. "Here." He tossed Jack a bag of shillings. "Run and get yourself three more kegs of rum. And don't be too long."  
  
"Since when do you give orders?"  
  
"Just go."  
  
Jack raised his eyebrow and walked off. Damien sighed and watched him go. "I'm going to go check on Anna," he said to no one in particular. He looked around the deck. Alex was talking with his father; Elizabeth was nowhere to be seen and the rest of the crew was busy loading supplies.  
  
"Alex!" he called. Alex looked at him. "Take charge, I'll be in with Anna."  
  
"Yes, Damien," Alex replied.  
  
Damien nodded and went into Anna's cabin. She was sitting by the porthole, looking out onto the ocean.  
  
"I thought you were sleeping?"  
  
"Yes, well, I couldn't."  
  
He sat down next to her. "Anna, love, you need to sleep."  
  
"I- I know. I'm just- I want to make sure everything is running smoothly."  
  
"You don't trust Jack and I with your ship?"  
  
"Well-yes. I mean no. I mean I don't trust you two. Not together."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't know, I just don't. Instinct."  
  
Damien gave her thick red braid a tug. "Hey! What was that for?"  
  
"Oh I don't know. I just- felt like it."  
  
She raised her eyebrow at him. "So, where's Jack?"  
  
"I sent him to get some more rum. He wouldn't shut up."  
  
"Figures."  
  
Damien wrapped his arms around Anna and hugged her close. "Anna, love, I love you, and I care for you. You're the only family I've ever had, and I couldn't ask for more. And I am so happy that you are happy."  
  
Anna closed her eyes and leaned against him. "I love you, too, Damien. And I couldn't have asked for anymore either. Now, who did you leave in charge?"  
  
"Alex."  
  
"Ok, Damien, I may love him, but he does not know how to captain a ship."  
  
"Relax, Anna, it's temporary. I promise."  
  
"Well, I'm going to go and check."  
  
"Anna."  
  
Anna ignored Damien, stood and went out onto deck. What she saw took her breath away. "They-they are. organized?"  
  
"Dear God, the man's a saint, Anna," Damien said, coming up behind her. "Organized pirates, who on this God-forsaken world has heard of that?"  
  
"Not me," Anna muttered. "And I'm not sure anyone else has either."  
  
"What is going on here?" Jack asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"Organization, Jack, though I'm not certain you know what that is," Anna said smartly, resulting in a hard stare from her uncle. "Did you get the rum?"  
  
"Aye, two kegs. Fay wouldn't give me anymore."  
  
"It's good she didn't." Another glare.  
  
"So, who's responsible for this?"  
  
"Alex, I do believe," Damien answered. Jack's jaw dropped.  
  
"Pretty boy?"  
  
"Jack!!" Anna exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry, Anna," he muttered.  
  
"I'm going to go and find him," she said to herself and walked away.  
  
~*~  
  
Commodore John Doran slammed his hand down onto the table for the third time that day. The letter in his hand was wrinkled from being crumpled and read so many times. The former governor, Wheatherby Swann, paced back and forth in front of him.  
  
"They have just disappeared? All four of them?" Swann said.  
  
"Yes, sir, they have. We have Sparrow's ship in the harbor, but there is no sign of him or his crew."  
  
"Do you think Sparrow did something to them?"  
  
"I cannot say that. Weren't the governor and Sparrow friends?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Commodore?" a young man said, entering.  
  
"Yes, Lieutenant Norrington? Did you find anything worthwhile?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Apparently, there was another ship left the port later that same night. The Navigator, sir."  
  
"Is there any idea who owns it?"  
  
"No, sir. But I do believe the owner is acquainted with Sparrow."  
  
"More pirates!" Mr. Swann exclaimed.  
  
"Lieutenant, get the Dauntless ready to sail. I will meet you at the dock in thirty minutes."  
  
"Yes, sir. Right away, sir."  
  
"You are going after them, Commodore?"  
  
"Yes. I don't intend to let any more pirates get away from me, sir. Now, for the time being, I'm leaving you in charge of Port Royal."  
  
"I never thought this would happen again."  
  
"Nothing is happening again, sir."  
  
"If that is what you want to say, Commodore, then so be it. I will be upstairs if you need me."  
  
~*~  
  
James Aden sat in his stateroom aboard the Devastator. Captain Dova said to him, that night in Port Royal, that he would come back for him because he had helped him find "Anna". Benjamin Dova never broke his promises, and now he was stuck on a pirate ship, in the middle of the ocean. "If it weren't for the fact that I can try to get Anna Sparrow from right under Alex Turner's bloody nose, I would really not want to be here."  
  
"I'm not so sure you would want a girl like Sparrow, Mr. Aden," Benjamin Dova said, sitting next to him.  
  
"You have no right to tell me what I would and would not like! And even less of a right to intrude on my privacy!"  
  
"It's my ship, I'll do what I like."  
  
James glared at Dova before saying; "Why would I not want Anna? She's beautiful, young and athletic."  
  
"She's a pirate."  
  
"You lie!"  
  
"Why would I lie about her?"  
  
"Because you're a pirate, that's why."  
  
"Maybe yes, but I keep my word, don't I?"  
  
James sighed. "Yes, you do. Now, tell me the truth, is Anna a pirate?"  
  
"Aye, she is. And I hate to admit it, but she's good. And I want her dead."  
  
James gasped. "Dead? Why?"  
  
"She's Jack Sparrow's niece, that's why. I want Sparrow to suffer like I have, loosing the only family I had. My cousin, Gregory Barbossa."  
  
"You. you were his cousin?"  
  
"Aye, I am."  
  
"And you want Sparrow's niece dead, because he killed your cousin. Did she ever do anything to you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, then. I really don't think it is fair that you kill her."  
  
"I'm a pirate. I don't play fair." With that, Dova stood and left.  
  
~*~  
  
Anna and Alex stood at the bow of the Navigator. Anna was leaning over the railing, looking down into the water and Alex was sitting on a nearby crate, watching her.  
  
"Anna, is there something wrong, love?" he asked her.  
  
"Aye, there is. You're talking like a pirate."  
  
"Oh really? So are you."  
  
"I am a pirate."  
  
"No? I wouldn't have guessed."  
  
"Spare me, Alex," she sighed. "Fine! If you want to know what's bothering me-" she stopped.  
  
"Anna."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it! Alex if you would just leave me alone."  
  
"No."  
  
She sighed. "Well the thing is, I'm, I'm worried. I've never been worried in my life. I mean it's my fault that Felicity's gone isn't it? I'm just worried that we won't find her."  
  
"Anna, there are some wonderful pirates on this ship and you're a great Captain, and to my regret Jack isn't too shabby himself."  
  
"Thank you, Alex."  
  
The Navigator was on its way and within three days it would be catching up to the Devastator. Two days had passed and the inhabitants of the ship were restless.  
  
"A-hoy! Captain Anna, we be comin' up on the Devastator," cried a crewmate.  
  
"What! There's no way we could have caught up to him in two days time. Not if he's at full speed," Anna said.  
  
"That's 'cause he's not at full speed. He's waiting for us," Jack whispered. Only this whisper, everyone could hear. Jack walked up toward the bow of the ship and looked out at the Devastator. "Here we come."  
  
~*~  
  
"Here they come," whispered Dova. Only this whisper, everyone could hear.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Thanks to all who have survived up to this point. I'm sorry, I know it's long, but this is the product of having too much time on my hands this summer. Once I post chapter 6, it may take a while for me to post again. Thank you all again for lasting to this point. TTYL!  
  
~~~Anna Sparrow~~~ 


	6. Chapter 5: Rescue Gone Wrong

Felicity stood at the small porthole of the cell she was in. I'm starting to think Captain Sparrow and Miss Davin aren't going to come. Seconds later, she heard many men yelling up on the decks. Just then the Navigator pulled up in front of Felicity's porthole.  
  
"Look, look!" screamed Felicity. "It's them! They've come to save us!"  
  
The rest of the prisoners ran to their portholes and conversed in relief.  
  
Above decks, they all heard the crew of the Navigator board the ship and begin fighting.  
  
~*~  
  
Anna and Jack leapt onto the deck of the Devastator simultaneously. A bullet just narrowly missed Anna's head as she drew her sword. "Jack!" she called. "I'm going below to find them!"  
  
"Be careful!"  
  
"Yes, sir. Alex! Elizabeth! Grab some extra weapons and follow me." And with that, she ran below.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where in the hell are they? Why has no one come and got us yet?" Gibbs said furiously. The others shrugged, and Felicity moved back to the porthole. The ship suddenly rocked and she fell over.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Cannon fire," Anamaria said, helping her up. Felicity gasped. There were sudden footsteps and everyone fell silent.  
  
"Now how are we going to get the doors open?" asked a male voice. Felicity recognized it. It was her brother!  
  
"The keys, maybe?" suggested a female voice. Felicity's mother! The girl's heart leapt.  
  
"Yes, Mother, but where are the keys?"  
  
"Let me do this," said a new voice. There was the sound of a pistol cocking and a small explosion before the door burst open.  
  
"Captain!" Calvin and Devin yelled. Anna Sparrow stood in the doorway, smiling. She flipped the pistol and tossed it to Devin.  
  
"Get the rest of them out," she told him.  
  
"Aye, Cap'n."  
  
"Is Jack 'ere?" asked Gibbs.  
  
"Aye, he is," Anna answered, tossing Gibbs a sword.  
  
"Thank ye, Anna, love," he said, catching it. She nodded and tossed a pistol to Anamaria.  
  
"What about me, Cap'n?" asked Calvin.  
  
"You will escort Elizabeth and Felicity back to the Navigator," she said, and tossed him a cutlass.  
  
"Aye, Cap'n."  
  
"Anna what makes you think I'm not going to fight?" Elizabeth said as Calvin ushered her and Felicity out of the cell.  
  
"Because I promised Will," Anna yelled after her. She then left the cell, Alex at her heels.  
  
~*~  
  
Jack Sparrow and his crew of buccaneers fought Dova's men off fiercely, but there were too many. "Where is Anna?" Will yelled to Jack.  
  
"She'll come," Jack yelled back. And sure enough, Anna emerged onto the deck a few moments later. She backhanded an attacking pirate, but she did not get far before Dova was seen making his way to her.  
  
"Anna! Watch out!" Jack yelled, but a little too late. Dova came up behind her and grabbed her. She tried to get away, but he a put a dagger to her throat. Everyone stopped.  
  
"I see this got your attention, Sparrow," he said menacingly. Jack took a deep breath.  
  
"Let her go. Please?" he asked, not trying to jeopardize his niece's life.  
  
"You poor excuse for a pirate-"  
  
"Jack is the best pirate in the Caribbean," put in Alex, standing next to Jack. Jack looked at the boy in shock.  
  
"Did you.?"  
  
"Yes, now shut up, we've got Anna to worry about."  
  
Dova laughed and began to stroke Anna's hair. "Seems a pity to kill you now that I have seen you. You have truly grown into a fine young woman." He ran his finger along the visible part of her scar and down her chest. Jack felt Alex tense beside him.  
  
"Don't touch her!" he said harshly through gritted teeth.  
  
Dova laughed. "Well, Miss Sparrow, you seem to get around." He ran his finger down her cheek rather lovingly. "First the French boy and now him. but still, I expected better from a pirate of your reputation. By this time- you're fifteen, I do believe- I would think you'd have a child or two, judging by the way your uncle here has acted."  
  
Jack clenched his fists so tightly that his nails began to dig into his palms. "You're worse then Barbossa ever was you bastard! You'll get your bloody hands off her now or-"  
  
"Save your breath, Sparrow. You'll need it."  
  
Jack refrained himself from rushing at Dova, for it might risk Anna's life. Dova now took the dagger and slid the flat edge across Anna's right cheek. Then he took his free hand and began to unbutton Anna's shirt. This set Alex off. He rushed forward, trying to get to Anna. All of Dova's men raised pistols and cutlasses to keep him back.  
  
"Alex! Stop!" Anna yelled, the first time she had spoken since Dova had cornered her.  
  
Alex looked at her, clearly desperate to save her. She shook her head gently. "There's nothing you can do," she told him.  
  
"Anna don't talk like-"  
  
"She's right- Alex is it? Yes, Alex. She's right, there be nothing you can do." Anna's shirt then slipped to the deck, a small section of a corset left around her breasts, nothing else.  
  
Dova then took the dagger, whose hilt was encrusted with glittering diamonds, and began to re-cut the scar along Anna's chest. Anna took a deep breath and closed her eyes in pain. Alex, Jack, Damien and Will, along with Anna and Jack Sparrow's crews tensed and shifted as if to try and to get to her.  
  
Suddenly, Dova shifted his grip on the dagger and plunged it in to the girl's stomach. Anna let out a small "oh!" as she slipped to the deck and into the pool of crimson surrounding her.  
  
"ANNA!" Anna barely heard her name being called from all about her. All she heard was Dova's harsh breathing in her ear.  
  
"Enjoy these next three weeks, for they will be your last," he whispered. Then, he clutched the dagger, gave it a small turn- causing Anna to moan in pain- and pulled it out. He then wiped the blade on the corset covering her breasts and walked away. Anna rolled over onto her back and watched him. Her breathing was ragged and fast, and her chest heaved up and down. The pain was excruciating. She had never hurt this much before. Silent tears slipped down her face as she began to cough. Suddenly, she felt a pair of hands lift her gently.  
  
"Jack? Alex?" she asked hoarsely.  
  
"Nay, love."  
  
"Mr.-" She took a deep, raspy breath. "Mr. Gibbs?"  
  
"Hush, Miss Anna, things'll be fine. Jack asked me the take care of yeh 'till he can get away from fightin'."  
  
"But why aren't you-?"  
  
"Now, save yer breath, Miss Anna. Young Master Turner asked me to look after yeh as well. Yer in good hands," he whispered to her.  
  
She took another breath, as deep as she could, which wasn't very. "I know," was all she said before blacking out.  
  
~*~  
  
James Aden watched as Dova confronted Sparrow and the Turner's. He felt a rush of joy at the look on Alex Turner's face when the captain was confronting Anna and the others. But when Anna's shirt slipped to the deck, he couldn't help gaping. She was perfect. But when Dova stabbed her, James got a bit mad. He wanted her now, with a lust. She was beautiful and well, beautiful.  
  
Suddenly, all hell broke loose. Jack Sparrow and Alex rushed forward to get to her, but they could not. That was when Alex saw James. Their eyes locked. A murderous gaze cast over Alex's face. He moved towards James, his sword raised. James now drew his and tapped the blade of it against Alex's.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Alex asked him, harshness ringing in his voice.  
  
"Getting revenge."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Your father left my family with nothing."  
  
"He did not. He is just a better blacksmith and sword smith, Aden, face it. It's never going to change."  
  
"Not if I kill you now."  
  
"And what would that change? And I thought you hated pirates anyway."  
  
"I do. They are-intimidating. They kidnapped me!"  
  
"As well as my sister, and Anna and Jack's men."  
  
"Ah now so you are gallivanting across the Caribbean Sea with pirates in search of pirates. And now you have feelings for one, just as I," James taunted. Alex glared at him.  
  
"You so much as lay a hand on her and I'll-"  
  
"You could not protect her from Captain Dova, Turner, what makes you think you could protect her from me?"  
  
"Because I love her. Anyway, she could beat you any day."  
  
"Then how about now?" James took a step towards the Navigator, but before he could get any farther, Alex stopped him.  
  
"You'll have to get through me."  
  
~*~  
  
Thank you to all of my reviewers!!!!!! I am so loved! Go me! Chapter 6 will be up soon, but not today. Good luck and happy reading!!!!  
  
~~~Anna Sparrow~~~ 


	7. Chapter 6: Aftermath

Jack fell back onto the deck of the Navigator in relief. They had defeated Dova and his men and rescued Felicity and his and Anna's crews. He sat up and looked over to the Devastator. Alex and a strange young man were locked in a fierce fight. "Alex!" he called. "Time to go." The boy did not seem to hear him. "Alex!"  
  
"I heard you the first time, Jack!" Alex yelled, but it cost him. The other boy thrust his sword forward and it caught Alex in the side. He let out a yell of surprise and parried the next blow. Jack leapt up and over to the other ship. He pulled out his pistol and aimed it at James. The two boys stopped abruptly.  
  
"Get back to the ship, Alex," Jack said stiffly. "And tell them to raise anchor and open canvas, I'll be along in a moment. And check on Anna for me." The boy nodded and, clutching his side, made his way back to the Navigator.  
  
"What is a young man such as yourself doing with the likes of these filthy rogues?" Jack asked the boy who was standing point blank in front of his pistol.  
  
"Trying to get revenge on Turner."  
  
"Ah, I see. Well you'll be havin' no luck with that one, mate."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because, you're dealing with the Sparrow's." And with that Jack turned away and headed towards the Navigator.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where be Jack?" the one named Gibbs asked Alex as he stumbled onto the ship.  
  
"He'll be along in a moment. He said to raise anchor and open canvas," Alex muttered, sitting on a nearby barrel.  
  
"Aye then. Ya'll heard the lad! Get to work! Now boy, I suggest you go an' see Anamaria 'bout that wound of yers there."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"In with Miss Anna I do believe."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem, mate. Get goin' now. I dun't think Miss Anna'd 'preciate yer blood on her decks."  
  
Alex smiled and went to find this Anamaria.  
  
~*~  
  
Jack grabbed a rope and swung onto the Navigator just as she began to move. He landed with a flourish and was greeted by his ecstatic crew.  
  
"Cap'n! So glad the see ya again!"  
  
"Thank yeh fer savin' us!"  
  
Jack smiled at all the compliments, but there was one thing on his mind. Seeing Anna.  
  
"Gibbs!" he called.  
  
"Aye, sir?"  
  
"Where's my niece?"  
  
"In her cabin, sir."  
  
Jack nodded and headed to the lower decks.  
  
~*~  
  
Elizabeth and Felicity each sat on a chair on opposite sides of Anna's bed. Anamaria had just finished setting the girls wounds when Alex burst in. He was clutching his side and his shirt was stained with dark blood, but he seemed to pay no heed to it. He sat down on the bed and took Anna's hand.  
  
"Alex," Elizabeth said softly, putting a hand on her son's shoulder, "she's sleeping, she needs rest."  
  
Alex nodded, but did not move. "I don't want to leave her," he said quietly. Elizabeth put a hand on her sons shoulder.  
  
"She is strong, Alex. Everything will be all right." She surveyed her son and noticed the blood. "Alex! What happened? You're bleeding!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I'm fine, Mother," he answered.  
  
"No! You are going to get that cleaned up right away," she said firmly. Alex sighed and began to unbutton his shirt. Carefully, he and his mother slid it off.  
  
The wound was a small one, maybe two inches across and not very deep. Anamaria handed Elizabeth a cloth. It was soaked with a sweet-smelling substance. Elizabeth pressed it against the wound, and Alex bit his lip in both surprise and pain.  
  
"It only stings fer a moment," Anamaria said, pulling out some bandaging. The two women carefully wrapped the cloth around Alex's midsection. Felicity, who was watching silently, spoke up.  
  
"What happened, Alex," she asked, moving a piece of hair from Anna's face. Alex sighed and sat on the edge of Anna's bed, taking her hand in his. "It happened so fast, Lissy. Just after freeing you, we went down a bit farther into the ship, why I don't know, but we did. Anna seemed to have found something, because she sent me back up. She came up a few moments later, and Dova caught her and held a dagger at throat."  
  
Felicity gasped. "Did-did the dagger have lots of diamonds on the hilt?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
Felicity paled. "Lissy, what's the matter?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
Felicity was about to tell them, when the door opened and Jack and Damien came in. Jack looked at Anamaria as Damien went over and knelt by the bed.  
  
"How is she?" he asked softly.  
  
"Weak," she answered. "Weaker than she should be. I cannot understand it."  
  
"I can," said Felicity. "I can explain it, too. The dagger Dova had was poisoned."  
  
The room went completely silent. Jack sunk into a nearby chair. Damien and Alex froze. Anamaria and Elizabeth grabbed each other's hands. Felicity took a deep breath and continued.  
  
"He had showed me the dagger my second night on the ship. He told me what he was planning for Anna. She has got three weeks to live."  
  
"No!" Alex said and stared at his sister in disbelief.  
  
"There is more.  
  
If one should be touched by my blade, Twenty-one days have those they love to find the cure within, Or forever shall the victim walk the world of death, Giving the holder their soul and strength. But if the cure be found, Half the time the holder has to cure thyself Or vanish from this earth."  
  
It took a few seconds for everyone to process the poem. Alex was the first. "Let's go then! We've got to save Anna!"  
  
"We have to be patient, Alex," Jack said. Alex stared at him. "Felicity, was there anymore?"  
  
"Yes. there was:  
  
To the Isle of Diamonds go thee, For there thee will find the answers thy seek."  
  
Jack nodded, but said nothing. Suddenly, Anna's eyes fluttered open. "Did I miss something?" she asked softly.  
  
"Anna!" Alex exclaimed. He leaned over her and touched her face. She smiled weakly up at him.  
  
"Did I miss anything?" she asked again. "Besides the fact that I heard something about an island, is there anything else?"  
  
Everyone exchanged glances and Felicity took a deep breath and retold everything.  
  
After she finished, Anna simply nodded. "I know what's going to happen and I accept it," she said, looking at Alex. He shook his head.  
  
"I'm not going to let it happen. I won't!"  
  
"Alex, please."  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Could Alex and I have a moment alone, please?"  
  
The others nodded and left. Anna closed her eyes and leaned back into the pillows.  
  
"What is it that you want, Anna?" he asked her. Taking a deep, she beckoned his face down towards her more. Grabbing his neck with both of her hands, she closed her eyes and laid her lips on his. Alex stomach jolted but soon untwisted and he started to kiss her more passionately. He snaked his arms around her waist, between her and the bed. Anna finally ended the kiss and stroked Alex's cheek.  
  
"I've wanted to do that for a few days now," she said feebly. His cheeks suddenly reddened under Anna's touch. He grabbed a hold of her hand and laid it back on the bed still holding it.  
  
"You should get some rest," Alex said. "It has been a long day for you." He smiled and started to leave, but Anna still held his hand. He looked back at her. She smiled and pulled him back towards the bed.  
  
"Stay here until I fall asleep. I'd like to look at a smiling face before so I don't have dreams filled with Dova's face." Alex looked pained to hear Anna speak of such things and she could see it in his eyes.  
  
"I won't let anything happen to you, Anna. I promise it." He leaned over and kissed her again. "Rest now. May your dreams be untroubled." Anna closed her eyes and fell asleep to Alex stroking her cheek.  
  
~*~  
  
Jack and Damien sat outside on the main deck. Jack looked simply depressed. "I failed her," he moaned. "I should have helped her, I should have done something. Now she's-" He couldn't bring himself to say it. Damien placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"There was nothing any of us could do. Had we tried anything, she would be dead already."  
  
"No. Dova didn't want that. He wants me to suffer. And Anna."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He could have gone for her heart, or her throat, but he didn't. There was a reason for it, there always is."  
  
Damien nodded. "Well, then, what do we do?"  
  
"We find this 'cure'."  
  
~*~  
  
When Anna awoke, she found herself alone. Shaking her head, she pushed down the blankets and looked at her bandages. They were more red then the crisp white she always remembered them being. Great. This is not good. She propped herself onto her elbows. Taking a deep breath, she began to undo the bandages around her waist. She did not expect to find what she found.  
  
She gasped. There was nothing there! She sat up straight and looked around the room again. "Am I dreaming?" she asked aloud. No one answered. She pushed off the rest of the blanket and stood. She re-wrapped the bandages and grabbed a shirt that was hanging on the back of a nearby chair. It was a size or two too large, but it was no matter. She left it hanging open and went out onto the deck.  
  
Everyone froze. Anna looked at them, confused. "What is the matter? Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"No, this is not happening. She can't be dead." said Jack, shaking his head.  
  
"I'm not dead!" Anna yelled. She slipped to her knees and began to sob. "Please, let this be a dream. please," she sobbed. Alex walked over to her and touched her face softly before taking her up in his arms.  
  
"This is no dream, Anna. You are alive, but you should be in bed. That wound of yours needs to heal."  
  
"But it has," she said forcefully. "Look." She undid the bloodstained cloth around her stomach. Alex stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"This is not possible."  
  
"Anything is possible when you're around Jack and me," she whispered. She stood and turned to Jack. "Well?"  
  
"It's amazing," he said, looking her over.  
  
"Maybe the curse is gone now," Damien said hopefully. Alex and Jack nodded in agreement. Anna shook her head.  
  
"It's not."  
  
"We will find the cure, Anna. I promise." She looked up into her uncle's eyes and a faint smile started playing on Anna's mouth. She rested her head on his shoulder, absorbing his warmth. She looked over to Alex and stared into his eyes. Her eyes softened when she saw that his eyes were glassy from unfallen tears. She let go of Jack and embraced Alex tightly. He caressed her cheek while she looked down to see his pure white shirt stained red.  
  
"Oh my god! Alex, you're bleeding," Anna gasped out. She bent down on one knee and lifted the blood stained shirt to observe his wound.  
  
"Anna, I'm fine. I swear." But she didn't listen and resumed to look at Alex's wound. She untied the cloth. It was a small wound, but for where it was placed, it bled twice as much as it should.  
  
"Sit," she said sternly. He sat and she pressed the wadded bandage against his wound. "How did it happen?" she asked him.  
  
"I-I got in a fight with James."  
  
"James? James Aden? What do you mean? Why would he be out here?"  
  
"He was with Dova's men. Anna, he's crazy about you. Literally."  
  
Anna nodded solemnly. Alex placed his arm about her and hugged her close. She closed her eyes, taking in his warmth, but was still pressing on his wound.  
  
"This is all my fault!" she said. "If I hadn't come to Port Royal, none of you would be involved in this. I'd probably be dead and out of the way. I wouldn't be able to hurt anyone again!"  
  
"Anna Sparrow! If I ever hear you talk like that again I-I'll-"  
  
"You'll what?"  
  
Suddenly, Alex was no longer there. Dova was. Anna let out a soft scream and turned to Jack for help, but he was gone as well. No one was there.  
  
"You know what I think I'll do? I think I'll kill you now, once and for all!" He raised a dagger and plunged it into her heart. All went blank  
  
~*~  
  
"Anna! Anna!" Alex pressed down softly on Anna's shoulders to keep her from moving anymore than she already had.  
  
Suddenly her eyes fluttered open. "Alex? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes, Anna, it's me. I never left you. And it's good I didn't. What's wrong? You've only been asleep a half-hour. And you nearly fell out of the bed." He caressed her cheek tenderly.  
  
"It was so horrible. It was gone and Jack thought I was dead! You were there and you held me. Damien said the curse was gone, but it wasn't. And you were hurt and." she stammered out quickly.  
  
"Hush, Anna, hush." He leaned over and kissed her forehead.  
  
But she didn't listen. "And you. you turned into Dova and, and killed me."  
  
Alex stopped cold. "Oh, Anna! I would never hurt you, ever! You mean too much to me. I couldn't live without you now." He lay down on the bed next to her, trying hard not to jostle her too much or make his own wound worse. She was shaking now and her put his arm under her head and stroked her face with the other. "I love you, Anna. Ever since I saw you that day in my home, a complete stranger to me, I knew. I knew there was something different about you. Something special."  
  
Anna hadn't heard him. She had fallen back asleep and for that Alex was grateful. She was sick and weak and needed all the rest she could. As for him, he figured his mother wouldn't protest if he stayed for bit longer. He needed his rest as well. Closing his eyes, he settled into the bed and instantly fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Jack stood at the wheel of Anna's ship. "I failed you, Sarah," he said to himself. "I am sorry, I should have protected her better. She's my sunshine in this bleary world. Dearest sister, if you can hear me, may you finally see your beloved daughter soon. Maybe she will finally be happy."  
  
"Jack?" It was Will. "You were talking to yourself again."  
  
Jack nodded. He seemed distant and depressed. "I failed them both, Will. Anna and Sarah."  
  
"Come out of it, Jack," said Damien, who was coming towards them. "It's like Alex said; we can find the cure, the poem said so. And we only have three weeks." Jack and Will nodded.  
  
"Let me go and get Felicity to write it down for us and we'll go from there." The others nodded and Will went off. Damien turned to Jack.  
  
"Go and see her. Hopefully she'll be sleeping."  
  
Jack turned and headed down to Anna's cabin without a word.  
  
When he pushed the door open, he stopped cold. Anna was lying on the bed, fast asleep, but so was Alex! He looked at them for a moment before smiling and shutting the door. He took a deep breath and started for the deck.  
  
~*~  
  
"Commodore! I demand to know what is going on here!" Edmund Norrington was standing on the dock leading to the Dauntless. John Doran stopped for a moment and bowed to the former commodore before continuing on. "Doran!" Norrington called. Doran stopped and turned back around.  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
"Sir, the governor and his family have all but disappeared. And Jack Sparrow has been here, sir."  
  
Norrington nodded. "And do you know that you will never catch Sparrow."  
  
"Nay, sir, we will catch him."  
  
"Did the governor leave anything behind?"  
  
"Yes, a letter." Doran handed the letter to Norrington. He read it over and sighed.  
  
"There is no need for anyone to go after Sparrow. He will come back." He handed the letter back to Doran, turned, and left.  
  
Doran stared at the former commodore in disbelief.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Yes, Lieutenant?"  
  
"Do we continue preparations, sir?"  
  
"No. We wait."  
  
~*~  
  
Elizabeth and Felicity sat on the deck, in a rather secluded corner. Elizabeth had looked her daughter over twice, making sure she was perfectly fine. Once she was satisfied, she relaxed and looked out over the water.  
  
"Mother," Felicity said softly. "Is there anything wrong?"  
  
"Regret, darling, that is all." Felicity nodded.  
  
"Was my grandfather truly Bootstrap Bill Turner?"  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "So Anna was right. Yes, Felicity, you grandfather was a pirate."  
  
"Does Alex know?"  
  
"Yes. Anna told him."  
  
Felicity looked down at the deck. "I owe Anna my life, Mother."  
  
"We all do, Lissy. She has done so much for us all."  
  
Without so much as a word, Felicity stood and walked away. Elizabeth watched her daughter disappear down below deck. Will came over and put his arms around his wife.  
  
"We should return to Port Royal soon, Elizabeth," he said softly.  
  
Elizabeth shook her head. "We cannot. not yet."  
  
~*~  
  
Benjamin Dova stood on the deck of his ship, surveying the damage. The Navigator had gotten away, much to his dismay, but he had succeeded in one thing- disposing of Anna Sparrow.  
  
"Mr. Shore!" Dova called. Peter Shore, his first mate, came forth.  
  
"Aye, sir?" he asked.  
  
"Please invite Mr. Aden to join me for supper this evening. Tell him that if he refuses, he'll-" Dova paused, thinking of a just punishment.  
  
"Be thrown in the brig, sir?" Shore suggested.  
  
"Aye! Thrown in the brig! Wonderful thinking, Mr. Shore." Shore bowed and walked away.  
  
~*~  
  
James was sitting by the porthole, staring out into the water, when the door opened. Peter Shore stepped in.  
  
"Can you at least knock?" James said in frustration. "What is it that you want?"  
  
"The Captain invites you to join him for supper tonight," Shore said.  
  
"And if I refuse?" James asked testily.  
  
"You'll be thrown into the brig until the end of out little trip," Shore said happily.  
  
"Well, tell the captain I accept his offer."  
  
Shore glared at James for a moment before leaving to notify the captain.  
  
~*~  
  
Dova was sitting at a nicely set table when James arrived. James sat down and was served.  
  
"Eat!" Dova said. James didn't touch anything. "What's the matter boy? Don't you eat?"  
  
"Of course I eat, sir, but I do not trust this food."  
  
"Ah. I see." Dova took a bite of the chicken and chewed it. "See. Nothing happened," he said after swallowing. James hesitated, but began to eat hungrily. Dova watched until he had finished in his fury.  
  
"Now Mr. Aden, I have some questions for you." 


	8. Chapter 7: Hunt for the Isle

Alex and Anna awoke at the same time. "You stayed?" she asked him.  
  
"Of course, Anna. I won't leave."  
  
"Well, I'm sending you away. You need to eat, keep up your strength." She kissed his hand. "Send Jack in. I would like to speak with him."  
  
Alex leaned over and kissed her tenderly. What he did not notice was at that very same moment, Felicity entered the room softly. She stopped dead and watched.  
  
"I won't be long, Anna," Alex whispered. He straightened, turned and jumped in total surprise. "Felicity! What-?"  
  
"I-I came to check on Anna. I'm sorry if I walked in on anything."  
  
Anna smiled reassuringly. "It is quite all right. Do come in. I will enjoy your company."  
  
Alex cast one last look at Anna. She nodded and he turned and left. Felicity pulled a chair up to the bed and sat. There was silence for a bit, while Anna closed her eyes and shifted herself to a more comfortable position and began to talk to Felicity.  
  
~*~  
  
Outside Jack was talking to Will.  
  
"I hate him," Jack told Will. "I hate Dova. He will pay."  
  
"What are you going to do," asked Will.  
  
"Indirect revenge," Jack said. "We need to see Fay."  
  
The Navigator sailed into Tortuga once again.  
  
"We're going to drop off the Tortuga crew, and tell our crews were going to the Faithful Bride and that they need to find a place to stay. They won't be coming with us. And most of all, speak nothing of the goings-on from the Devastator." Jack walked off his ship as he gave orders to Gibbs. "Tell Anna that she will be staying with Felicity and Elizabeth at Damien's."  
  
Gibbs nodded and began giving orders to the rest of the crew.  
  
~*~  
  
Jack walked into the Faithful Bride a few moments later. Fay was working behind the bas, serving mug after mug of rum and other drinks. Jack made his way to the end of the bar and took as seat in the shadows.  
  
Fay made her way to the end of the bar. "How may I help you?" she asked Jack, unknowing of who he really was.  
  
"My usual, Fay, dear, and a moment alone."  
  
"Jack!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Hush, hush," Jack said. "I don't want anyone to know I am here."  
  
Fay nodded and called to someone to take over. She led Jack upstairs to her home, somehow knowing he wasn't up to anything. Shutting the door behind her, she turned to him. "What is it Jack? You are back so soon. Is everything okay?"  
  
"Fay, Dova got Anna. She has three weeks to live."  
  
Fay clapped her hands over her mouth. "Oh, no! Dear god, I am so sorry, Jack. Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"Yes, there is. I need you to get inside Dova's circle, find out what he plans to do next." Fay nodded. "There has been rumor he is docking three miles south of here, in a small port called Smith's Cove. He will not set foot in Tortuga."  
  
"Good, good. Anna will be safe here. Anything else?"  
  
"I know the barmaid at one of the taverns. She'll help me."  
  
Jack nodded.  
  
"What about Anna? She's not going with you, is she?"  
  
"No. She is going to stay at the mansion with Elizabeth and her daughter, Felicity. And our crews are going to stay here as well."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that Damien, Will, Alex and I are going alone."  
  
"Oh, Jack! Do be careful!"  
  
"I will. And you as well. Dova must not find out who you are, or he will kill you on the spot."  
  
Fay nodded. Then, she did the most unusual thing. She took Jack's head between her hands and kissed him. "You should be on your way. I'm going to check on Anna before I leave."  
  
"I'll go with you. Everyone will be up there, anyway."  
  
Fay nodded and went out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Alex sat on the edge of the bed, next to Anna, stroking her hair. Elizabeth and Will stood by the window and Damien and Felicity sat in a corner whispering.  
  
"I still do not see why I cannot come with you, Alex," Anna said softly.  
  
"You must rest, Anna. You need to save your strength." He adjusted her pillows, and she smiled at him. She reached up to stroke his cheek, but her took her hand and laid it back on the bed. She looked at him, confusion shining in her eyes.  
  
The door opened slowly and Jack and Fay stepped in.  
  
"Fay!" Anna exclaimed. Fay smiled, and sat in the bed, across form Alex. She took Anna's hand and held it.  
  
"How are you feeling?" she asked.  
  
"Tired," Anna answered. She looked at Alex, who looked away. Fay noticed.  
  
She stood up and went to him. Softly, she whispered into his ear. "Take care of her. She may not me as strong as she wants you to think."  
  
Alex looked at her in shock for a moment, but she did not notice. He turned back to Anna, but she had turned and was facing away from him. He looked down at the bed. Taking a deep breath, he tried to fight away the knots in his stomach.  
  
~*~  
  
Anna was also trying hard to untangle her feelings. She loved Alex, that was certain, but did he love her back? She had kissed him, yes, and he her, but what does that show, other than a moment of fleeting desire? Closing hr eyes, she fought back her tears.  
  
"Anna?" Alex said softy. She turned slowly and looked at him. Taking both of her hands in his, he took a deep breath. "Anna, I should have told you this the day I met you." Her eyes widened. "I love you. I have loved you ever since that day I saw you, a stranger to me. but I knew. I knew there was something different about you. Something special."  
  
The room was silent. Anna had hot tears sliding down her cheeks. Alex wiped them away with this thumbs.  
  
"I love you, too, Alex, so, so very much."  
  
"Alex," Jack said. "It's time we leave."  
  
Alex nodded. He stood to leave, but Anna hold onto his hand.  
  
"One thing before you go." she said hopefully. He smiled, leaned over, and kissed her passionately. She melted into his kiss, not caring that everyone was watching.  
  
Alex finally broke the kiss. "I must go Anna. I will see you again. I promise." Anna nodded weakly and Alex gave her one last, quick kiss before leaving without looking back.  
  
~*~  
  
The Devastator moved ever so slowly, yet surely, towards Port Royal. James stood at the bow. "Why? Why did I ever betray my country like that.? If anyone finds out, it's the gallows for me," he said to himself, the hundredth time that day.  
  
"Revenge, maybe?"  
  
James jumped. "Will you never stop surprising me, Captain?" he asked harshly. Dova smirked.  
  
Suddenly, an island came into view. "This is not Port Royal," James said, half relived, half annoyed. He'd rather get this done and over with.  
  
"Aye, I know. That there be Tortuga," Dova answered, pointing to a dirty town over yonder. "But we ain't goin' there. We're going south, to Smith's Cove."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"For supplies, of course. We be running low."  
  
"I thought we were going to Port Royal."  
  
"We are, but we have plenty of time. After all, Sparrow and the Turners are out of the way."  
  
~*~  
  
Fay walked slowly along the dock, looking for a certain someone who would take her to Smith's cove. She stopped for a moment, and watched the Navigator disappear around the cliff. She stood there a bit longer, then shook her head and continued her search.  
  
Finally, she found her destination. An old, rickety, one-mast boat sat tied to the dock. An elderly man and a younger one were loading supplies.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Thatcher," Fay said. The elderly man looked at her and grinned.  
  
"Ah! Miss McBride, how wonderful to see you again. What can I do for you today?"  
  
"Can you take me to Smith's Cove?" she asked.  
  
"And what purpose do you have there, Miss McBride?"  
  
"Family," Fay said quickly. Mr. Thatcher nodded.  
  
"Aight, then, Miss McBride. I'll take yeh. We'll be off in ten minutes."  
  
"Thank you very, very much."  
  
~*~  
  
Jack and Alex sat in Anna's cabin. Jack was pouring over some old maps and Alex was taking notes.  
  
"Ah ha!" Jack said suddenly, causing Alex to jump and tip his inkwell. He took no notice.  
  
"What is it, Jack?" he asked excitedly.  
  
"I've found the island!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Right here." He pointed to a small dot on one of Anna's many maps.  
  
Alex quickly wrote down the direction on his piece old parchment. Then, he turned to Damien, who was sitting reading a book on god only knows what. "Damien." No answer. "Damien!" Damien jumped and shut his book.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Take this up to Gibbs and tell him to change whatever course we're on to the one on this sheet."  
  
Damien nodded, took the sheet and left. Alex sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. "How much longer, Jack?"  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"A week and a day."  
  
Alex nodded slowly and brushed back his hair. He had let it fall loose the past couple days. He didn't care. Actually, he rather liked it like this. He fit in a bit more, but just a bit.  
  
The door opened and Damien reentered. "We are heading south by south west at fifteen knots."  
  
Jack blinked. Fifteen knots was pretty fast for this ship. "We will reach the island within 2 days, then," he said. "Good."  
  
The door opened again, and this time Will stepped in. "I believe we have stowaways, Jack," he said with a grin. He moved out of the way, and Calvin and Devin stepped sheepishly into the room. Alex couldn't help but to smile at the pair.  
  
"Well then," Jack said finally. "Since the two of you are here, make yourselves useful and help Gibbs up on deck."  
  
"Aye, sir," Calvin said, and the two disappeared out the door.  
  
Will sat down in a chair and brushed back his hair, in the same way Alex had.  
  
"Like father like son," Jack muttered. Alex grinned at his father, who smiled back.  
  
"Have you found anything yet?" Will asked after a while.  
  
"We're on our way to the island," Alex said.  
  
"How long?"  
  
"We'll be there in two days," Jack answered.  
  
"Good. very good."  
  
~*~  
  
Anna sat by the window, wrapped in a thick, wool blanket. The soft ocean breeze ruffled her loose, red hair.  
  
She pulled the blanket tighter and pushed her hair back behind her ears. "Please, come back soon," she whispered.  
  
"Anna?" Anna looked up to see Felicity standing in the doorway. She held a steaming bowl in her hands. "Can you eat today?" she asked.  
  
Anna nodded. "I'll try." Felicity came over and handed Anna the bowl. She took it with shaking hands.  
  
Slowly, she ate the soup. As Felicity watched, a tear slipped down her cheek, but quickly, she wiped it away.  
  
"They'll come back, Anna," she said. "I know they will."  
  
Anna smiled and handed her the half empty bowl. "I know. The question is, will they find what they need in time?"  
  
"Of course they will, Anna. My brother loves you. Jack loves you. you can see it. They'll come back, Anna... I know it."  
  
Anna smiled weakly. "I am glad you are here with me, Felicity. really, I am. I couldn't ask for a better person to be here with me." Felicity smiled and hugged her gently, yet firmly. Anna smiled and hugged her back.  
  
"Thank you.. Thank you so much."  
  
~*~  
  
Fay stepped off the old rickety boat and into the damp dry air of Smiths Cove.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Thatcher," she said.  
  
"M' pleasure," he responded.  
  
As long as she lived on Tortuga, she had never ventured over to the neighboring island. As large as the town was, there were few people there. All the buildings were old and deserted, except for one. She approached an old saloon and entered. It was crowded, with men, and she knew that these people could be no others than Dova's crew. She knew her place, because she was the only woman on the island, and not a bad one at that. As she walked through the crowded area, the men were anything but respectful. As she reached the bar she said only two things.  
  
"Rum, straight," was her first. She then turned around. "Now, where's the Captain?" She asked in her most seducing voice she could muster.  
  
After a silence, that was much more than uncomfortable, Shore spoke up.  
  
"Well, I'm the first mate to the Captain, Shore's the name, and I can tell you that he ain't here at the moment. But-a, I can bring you to him, if you want."  
  
"How quaint," she responded sarcastically.  
  
Shore then led Fay out of the saloon, and down the road away from the sea.  
  
"So," Shore began, "who are ya, and what are ya doin' here?"  
  
"Why what a polite pirate, others that I've met haven't left time for any small talk. They were either threatening to kill me, or the exact opposite, which isn't much better."  
  
Shore laughed and moved closer to Fay. She turned and he put his arm around her waist. She moved away and turned. She began to walk back toward the saloon.  
  
"I'm afraid, Mr. Shore, that I haven't had enough rum to allow that kind of advancement." She spat at him. "And if I'm not mistaken, I still have some of that rum waiting at the saloon for me. And God help the man who took it if its not there."  
  
There was something about her that intrigued him. Shore smirked and followed her into the saloon.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Thanks again to all my reviewers!  
  
BookWorm: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like it. I hope you see Pirates soon!  
  
Anna: That is so cool that your person was also Jack's niece. I think it's neat. Thank you for your great review! Happy Reading!  
  
~~~*Anna Sparrow*~~~ 


	9. A long overdue explanation of my lazines...

A long overdue explantion of my laziness....

Alrigthy then, pardon for the delay, but it's been so horribly awful, this evil writers block. my dear freind Fay has helped-she wrote a great intro to chapter 9. Oh and btw, chpt 8 IS finished... i just haven't posted it yet...a thousand apologies....I've just been lazy and it's kinda short...the shortest chapter so far. I don't thik the story will last much more than 11 chapters, but in a word doc, it's already 53 pages.....that's alot. and for all of you great admirers, I plan on two sequels to this fic, cuz i'm planning on a great cliff hanger......bwahahaha.....

I'm also in the process of a great (well i think so anyway) one piece fic, so thats been taking up some time. My Frey Alice 19th fic has somehow also found it's way to the top of my list, so another thousnad apologies......

so, if you've all got any great and wonderful ideas for a slam-bang ending, lemme know. I need the help. Desperately....

yours turly,

Anna-chan


	10. Chapter 8: The Isle of Diamonds

Ha ha! And update! Arent you proud of me!

Chapter 8

"Look! There it is!" Devin called as the others rushed to the bow.

"I can see why they call it the Isle of Diamonds," Alex muttered, shading his eyes with his hands.

"Weigh anchor and ready a boat. Alex, Damien and I are going ashore," Jack called. Gibbs, Calvin and Devin lowered the boat. Will stood at the wheel, watching.

"Be careful, the three of you," he said as they climbed into the boat.

"We'll be back soon," Jack promised as they disappeared from sight.

Anna doubled over in pain, coughing uncontrollably. Elizabeth and Felicity held onto her shoulders, trying to keep her from falling.

"Lissy, quickly! Go and find Anamaria!" Felicity nodded and ran out of the room.

Anna had finally stopped coughing and was now lying in bed, asleep, by the time Felicity returned with Anamaria. The pirate woman quickly began to mix up something to spread onto Anna's wounds.

"Felicity, go down to the kitchen and put some water to boil."

"Yes, Mother," Felicity said and left. She muttered to herself as she made her way to the kitchen. She grabbed a small pot and filled it with water from the well outside. She brought it back in and hung it over the fire.

Anamaria came down a bit later. She smiled weakly at the look in Felicity's eyes. "She is sleeping now. The more she rests the better. They will come back."

"They only have a week and a day…"

"Felicity! Anamaria! Come quickly!" Elizabeth's voice floated down the stairs, full of panic.

"Grab the water and bring it up," Anamaria said as she raced up the stairs.

As quickly as she could, Felicity grabbed the red hot pot and hurried up the stairs. When she entered Anna's room, her stomach turned.

Blood stained the blankets and pillows, as well as her mother's and Anamaria's hands.

"Set the water down, Lissy, and go downstairs, please," said her mother.

"Mother…"

"Go!"

Jack jumped out and helped to pull the boat to shore. Alex and Damien climbed out and the tied the boat to a rock.

"Now what?" Alex asked, shifting the bandana on his forehead.

"Let's search around for a while, maybe we will find something," suggested Damien.

"Perhaps," Jack muttered. "Or, we could check in that cave."

"What cave?" Alex and Damien asked simultaneously.

"That one." Jack pointed at a nearby cave. Damien and Alex shrugged and the three made their way to the cave.

Inside, it was damp, and cold, and dark. Jack shivered and pulled his hat farther over his eyes.

"I don't like this place," Damien muttered. Alex mumbled his agreement.

They walked on, the cave getting darker and colder and damper. "We should have brought torches…" Alex muttered. But before anyone could answer, they stepped into a cavern flooded with light. The three shielded their eyes and made their way into the room.

The cave glittered. Gold and precious stones lay scattered about the room, reflecting the light, which came from a narrow hole in the roof. Alex and Damien stood there in awe, while Jack took a step forward.

"Do not touch anything!" came a voice from nearby. Out of the shadows emerged a beautiful old woman. Her long silver hair fell past her waist. Her eyes were white, except for a tiny black pupil in each. She wore long flowing robes made of a shiny silver material, unlike anyone had ever seen before. She looked at them, the pupils getting larger.

"Why not?" Jack asked.

"Have you not heard of Aladdin?" Jack shook his head. "Everything in the room is cursed. If you touch anything, you will regret it." A sad smile played upon her lips. She stepped down into the room and faced them. "I know why you are here. The Diamond Dagger was stolen from here thirty years ago. By a man named Dova-"

"But we know this already," Jack cut in.

"Shut up and let the woman finish," Damien hissed.

The woman turned away from them and continued. "Your niece is dying, Jack. The poison is working now, even as we speak." Tears sprung up in the hardened pirate's eyes, but he wiped them away quickly, before the others could see. "Do you wish to see her?"

Jack nodded.

The woman slowly wove her hands in a circle. After a moment, the air began to shimmer. An image slowly started to appear. Soon, they could clearly see Anna lying in a bed, pale and weak.

"Anna…" Alex whispered. He took a step toward the floating sphere.

"Do not touch it, boy! The image will fade!"

Alex jerked his and away and stepped back. He stared at the circle; all words lost somewhere down in his chest. Anna was truly dying. Suddenly, he felt a warm, comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked over, and was shocked to see that the hand belonged to Jack.

"We will find the cure, Alex. We _will _save her."

Sorry about the shortness. Damn this writers block to hell! anywho, PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE!

did I mention, please?

Anna-chan


End file.
